Demônios
by Li Morgan
Summary: Um demônio aprosionado, sonhando com mais do que liberdade, um jovem inocente, apostando tudo que tem e é pelo que é certo e um vingador, incapaz de abrir mão de seu orgulho. Yaoi KyuuNaru.
1. Kyuubi

Quando parará de sentir os anseios pela liberdade

**Naruto não me pertence, não tive a genialidade de criá-lo. Por isso não estou rica, Orochimaru foi criado e Sasuke sofre muito pouco e a Sakura ainda está viva.**

**Essa é mais uma das fics Li Morgan, isso quer dizer que é Yaoi, contem lemon e esse aviso basta para aqueles que não apreciam o gênero fechem a janela. Não aceito reclamações sobre isso. Também não aceito falta de educação.**

**Originalmente era para ser apenas um capítulo, porem a idéia de fazer um outro, sobre outro ângulo de visão surgiu. Por isso acredito que terá mais dois ou três, adoro tríades. **

**Demônios **

**Kyuubi **

--

Quando parará de sentir os anseios pela liberdade? Quando começara a se afastar da forma de bijuu e começara a recuperar a aparência e memórias que tinha antes de tudo aquilo acontecer? E por que somente agora?

As perguntas se repetiam, mas as respostas que ecoavam eram sempre as mesmas e então ouviu os passos do garoto. Passos leves, tranqüilos, o barulho da água dando passagem, porque ali sempre era úmido, sempre molhado. Aquelas eram as mil lágrimas do coração de Naruto, que inundavam sua cela e mostravam as dores irreveláveis do loiro. Ele passou meio distraído pelo umbral que separava o resto do lugar da sua cela. Conhecia cada uma daquelas passagens, já revira cada uma delas, conhecia de cor cada lembrança e sensação, porem o loiro não sabia. Nunca revelara e talvez nunca o fizesse. Os olhos azuis o procuraram em seu canto, porem eram velados pelos cabelos loiros que caiam sobre eles.

- O que quer? – Kyuubi perguntou frio, não gostava quando o loiro vinha assim, não era normal para os dois. Naruto somente o procurava quando precisava de poder esse era o normal, o aceitável – porque veio?

- Quero conversar – a voz era sincera, levemente dolorida pela rejeição.

- Sobre? – perguntou um pouco menos frio, olhando para suas mãos e pensando se não seria melhor usar sua outra forma.

- Fique assim – Naruto pediu como que lesse sua mente – prefiro você assim.

Kyuubi apenas ergueu os olhos vermelhos para o garoto. Já era quase um homem, com seus quase dezoito anos, mas ele que era tão antigo quanto o próprio tempo, Naruto sempre permaneceria um menino para ele.

- O que quer? – perguntou novamente.

- Saber – Naruto falou olhando diretamente nos olhos vermelhos – quero saber o que realmente o atraiu há quase dezoito anos.

- Pra que? – Kyuubi perguntou desconfiado, andando até as barras que o mantinham cativo – Madara está morto, isso é tudo que você precisa saber. Siga sua vida, se torne Hokage ou seja lá o que quiser, e me deixe em paz.

Naruto andou de um lado a outro, mostrando impaciência, isso quase fez Kyuubi sorrir. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito assim, irritado, meio confuso. Adorava quando aqueles olhos azuis mostravam determinação, força. A forma como a boca se contraia mais dura, mais máscula e menos infantil como normalmente acontecia. Naruto crescia sem se dar conta dos encantos que tinha, sem notar os olhares que gerava. Pensava em seu corpo como um instrumento de batalha e não como uma fonte de luxuria e prazer. Nisso, ainda era um menininho tolo e infantil.

- Eu tenho que saber – Naruto falou mais alto, ainda andando – tenho que descobri quem foram às pessoas que te atraíram, porque. Tenho que saber o porque de meu pai foi sacrificado, do porque nós dois fomos sacrificados.

- Como? – ok, estava realmente chocado pelas palavras de Naruto, ele havia sugerido que ele, Kyuubi no Youko, tinha sido sacrificado também?

- Quer dizer, você está lá, na sua, fazendo sei lá o que, já que não se tem noticia – Naruto falou andando, movendo as mãos – estava na sua, sem incomodar ninguém e ai subitamente te dá na cabeça, "Hum, Konoha, já faz um tempo que eu não arraso aquela vila". Não, né? Não foi assim. Algo te chamou, algo grande e sinistro estava no ar para você farejar e vir. Minha mãe morreu em conseqüência disso, atacar o hospital não foi exatamente muito legal, mas tudo bem, o que eu entendo de ser um monte de chakra com uma personalidade maldosa e vingativa? Mas bem, minha mãe morreu, estava fraca e ferida demais, isso apressou meu parto e eu nasci, e então meu pai usou aquele jutsu de selamento, te dividiu em dois e selou uma parte comigo, por isso eu estou aqui agora falando com você e por isso que minha infância foi uma maravilha, cheia de amor e riso. O ponto é...

- Hai, hai – Naruto estava lhe dando dor de cabeça e se não impedisse aquele barulhento de continuar, ele iria ficar falando até o fim do mundo, e talvez um pouco mais – alguém me chamou aqui, querendo usar meu poder ou se aproveitar do caos que eu causaria e tomar o poder. Talvez se livrar de uma ou duas pedras no sapato.

- Meu pai e o Sandaime – Naruto apontou – isso nos leva...

Kyuubi sorriu de lado, o loiro era realmente impossível, e estava realmente preocupado com isso. Sabia que não sairia dali até que cooperasse com ele, era sempre assim. Não passara quase três anos de treinamento fora de Konoha ouvindo os gritos e pedidos do loiro, insistindo sempre, incomodando-o e querendo sempre mais poder. E não para lutar ou para destruir, nada disso, mas para ver até onde poderia ir, para treinar o corpo e a mente, se acostumar ao poder que não era dele, ao chakra que o feria tanto quando curava.

- Danzou – Kyuubi falou – alguns membros do conselho, o motim que se formava entre os Uchiha. Escolha o que desejar.

- Eu não quero escolher – Naruto falou se jogando nas barras e puxando a mão do outro, trazendo-o para perto de si – eu quero respostas, maldita raposa, porque quem quer que tenha sido, ainda está por ai e nós dois ainda somos um alvo. Eu vou limpar Konoha dessa sujeira, e vou fazer agora, mas preciso da sua ajuda. Não do seu poder, mas apenas de um pouco do seu conhecimento.

Kyuubi podia ler isso nos olhos azuis, e sabia que aqueles olhos o dominavam ainda mais do que o sharingan dos Uchiha, ficava desarmado quando via aqueles olhos, por isso nunca se recusara a partilhar seu poder. Por isso ferira tanto aliados quanto inimigos do loiro, pequenas vinganças contra pessoas que não tratavam apropriadamente seu menino. O pervertido sensei que o arrastava para bordeis e o deixava de lado, a kunoichi médica que sempre o agredia, e sinceramente, kami protegesse aquele Uchiha se pudesse colocar suas garras nele. Então olhou para elas, eram mãos, mãos humanas, mostrando sinais de uso constante de armas, mãos acostumadas à luta. Estava completamente humano agora, embora já não o fosse há muitos séculos. Estava quase se lembrando de tudo, tudo que fora e o porque do que se tornara. Isso se devia a Naruto, somente a Naruto.

- O que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou, escondendo sua rendição.

- Eu rompo o selo – Naruto falou puxando a mão ainda mais para si, trazendo o outro para mais perto – lhe darei sua liberdade, é tudo que posso lhe dar. Em troca, peço que me ajude e que não volte a atacar humanos. É covardia, sabe, você é forte demais.

Mais um leve sorriso. Muito leve. O loiro já era quase da sua altura, mas era magro, mesmo com o tônus muscular que possuía, sempre aparentaria ser magro. E era lindo como a virtude, inocente demais.

- Eu farei – Kyuubi falou baixo, vendo o loiro sorrir – e prometerei o que me pede. Porem, quando você romper o selo, eu terei direito a pedir mais uma coisa. Algo que só direi então, e você terá que me dar, ou nosso trato estará para sempre desfeito e eu destruirei tudo que ama, matarei todos que conhece e gosta.

- Hai – Naruto falou sem nem pensar, era normal para ele confiar, mesmo em um demônio – tem minha palavra e minha promessa.

Kyuubi sorriu, e então começou a falar sobre tudo que sabia. Um ano antes de Naruto nascer até o dia de hoje, porque o conhecimento poderia passar desapercebido por Naruto, mas nunca por ele.

Será que o loiro tinha consciência de que estava entregando sua alma ao demônio? Se perguntou vendo o loiro sorrir de leve, antes de se despedir. Será que ele imaginava que alem da forma de um homem, também tinha os anseios e desejos de um? Sorriu então, olhando seu próprio reflexo no chão, os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos dessa mesma cor. O corpo forte e talhado pelas lutas da época em que ainda era apenas um ninja e as vilas ocultas ainda não haviam se formado, quando os países não eram divididos e aquela era sua terra. Não demoraria a ter aquilo que desejava, só esperava que isso fosse o suficiente.

--

Sasuke observou o loiro de olhos fechados. Se usasse seu sharingan, poderia ver e ouvir o que ele tanto conversava com a Kyuubi, e que o mantinha tão concentrado e distante. Porem, isso seria visto como uma ofensa por Naruto, e ele não estava com animo de ver o loiro irritado. Precisava de Naruto agora, precisava do conhecimento e da cooperação de Naruto. Somente o loiro possuía influencia para conseguir o que queria. E o loiro o ajudaria, porque era seu desejo e sua vontade, porem não pensaria duas vezes antes de o deixar de lado e concluir aquilo sozinho, com os amigos. Aqueles malditos e patéticos amigos, pessoas que considerava inferiores a ele e que tinham a ousadia de o olhar com desprezo.

Naruto deixara bem claro o que pensava dele e de seu clã, deixara ainda mais claro que aquilo que outrora o impulsionara a correr atrás dele, arriscando sua vida, estava acabado. Naruto rompera o laço, e ninguém podia alegar que estava errado. Nenhum dos motivos que alegasse eram fortes o suficiente perante as evidencias. Sasuke não tentara deixar pistas, não pensara em ter um ponto de apoio, como Itachi fizera com Sandaime e Kakashi, ele apenas tornara tudo o mais verossímil possível. Até mesmo para si, pensara realmente em matar Naruto, porem não conseguira. Conseguira o ter caído aos seus pés, imóvel e vulnerável. Naquele dia ainda possuía forças para matá-lo, mas não conseguira, não depois de ver seu rosto, estranhamente calmo, o corpo caído, não ao pensar como seria o mundo sem Naruto, e para onde voltaria se o loiro não estivesse mais vivo. Sua vingança, sua ambição, tudo isso seria nada se Naruto não estivesse em Konoha, se não estivesse rindo e gritando. Seu mundo realmente acabaria se Naruto morresse, porque por mais que não desejasse, por mais que não quisesse, o loiro acabara entrando em seu coração e ocupando o lugar que antes era de seu clã.

- Entendo – Naruto murmurou abrindo os olhos e os focando antes de se encontrarem com os de Sasuke – vamos precisar de Shikamaru, Neji e Sai.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Não queria dividir Naruto com aqueles três. Shikamaru até ia, o moreno sonolento era esperto e seria um trunfo na hora de armar os planos, mas os outros dois?

- Vamos precisar do byakugan – Naruto falou – Neji é o melhor para isso, Hinata é boa, mas não a arriscaria assim. Neji é mais qualificado. Sai é indispensável.

- Eu...

- Seu sharingan não vai nos ajudar muito – Naruto cortou pensativo – nos encontramos amanhã aqui, eu os trarei.

Naruto já estava partindo quando Sasuke lhe segurou o braço.

- Não me diga que aquela raposa maldita lhe contou isso somente pela bondade de seu coração – Sasuke falou – o que ela pediu?

- Ele – Naruto corrigiu – não é ela, é ele. E o que eu e ele tratamos, é somente entre nós dois. Você nada tem haver com ele, e depois dessa missão, nem comigo.

- Eu...

- Se você se aproximar só o deixaria revoltado e não cooperativo – Naruto alertou – ele não gosta de você, você não gosta dele e eu sinceramente estou de saco cheio de vocês dois. Amanhã, aqui, nesse horário.

Sasuke rosnou ao ver Naruto puxar o braço e partir. Odiava isso, odiava essa nova postura de Naruto. Bastara precisar da ajuda do loiro para eliminar Madara e tudo virava de cabeças para baixo. O amigo desesperado desaparecera quando entrara na vila, deixando-o sobre os cuidados da Godaime e partindo para o Chunnin Shiken em Suna, voltando um mês depois já formado e ainda mais fechado. Sabia que se não fosse o objetivo em comum, Naruto nem estaria ali com ele. O loiro deixara claro que não confiava em Sasuke nem mesmo para ir comprar pão para ele e que não aceitaria as desculpas fracas e inúteis que poderia usar. A verdade é que estivera à beira da morte duas vezes, que fora humilhado incontáveis vezes de incontáveis formas e sua paciência e sentimentos haviam se extinguido até não restar nem mesmo pó. Deixara claro que entendia, que compreendia, mas que não perdoava.

Parte da inocência de Naruto havia morrido com Jiraya e Itachi. O menino tolo dava lugar ao homem cauteloso que se apresentava aos poucos. E esse homem era saudado com entusiasmo pelos amigos e conhecidos do loiro. Porem Sasuke sentia que perdia algo inestimável, algo que nunca pensara em perder.

Em sua mente fora fácil, ele se fortaleceria, mataria o irmão e então retornaria a Konoha, onde viveria ao lado de Naruto, que estaria agradecido por isso. Não contara com a verdade por trás das ações de Itachi, pelas decisões do irmão, pela existência de Madara. Não esperava descobrir que seu próprio clã era maldito e que procurará o fim trágico que o vitimara. Não esperava ter esfregado em sua cara que era fraco, mais fraco do que Itachi e que sempre seria. Nem esperava ver Naruto sabendo de tudo isso.

Itachi decidira morrer, e antes de morrer, lhe passar seus olhos, escolhera a forma assim como escolhera o local, mas havia encontrado Naruto momentos antes, e havia lhe revelado tudo que sabia, tudo que podia e havia conquistado a confiança e o respeito de Naruto. E era exatamente isso que Sasuke havia perdido. Naruto não precisava mais de um irmão, não um como ele. Seus erros eram numerosos e se enfileiravam à frente de seus olhos. Possuía o Mangekyou Sharingan, era o único Uchiha vivente, porem o preço por isso fora mais caro do que ele estivera disposto a pagar, mais do que ele imagina ter de pagar.

Quase não reconhecera Naruto quando ele fora seqüestrado e levado até Madara, que sorria, pensando que tudo estava saindo como o planejado. Quase não reconhecera aquela voz rouca e fria com que Naruto lhe dissera o que estava querendo fazer, o que estava disposto a arriscar. Sasuke não era páreo para Madara, isso era certo e o loiro sabia, Itachi havia lhe dito. Ambos os Uchiha tinham fogo como elemento principal e ambos possuíam o Mangekyou Sharingan, porem a experiência de combate de Madara era imensamente superior. Por isso somente a junção de Sasuke e Naruto poderia derrotá-lo e Naruto seria o propulsor, o escudo de vento que ampliaria seu fogo, sendo queimado por ele com ele quase da mesma forma que Madara.

Sasuke o fizera, Naruto possuía uma recuperação imensamente rápida, e essa poderia ser a última chance dos dois. Se falhassem, a morte seria seu único caminho, porem não haveria vida mesmo que protelassem.

Irritado, pensou que fora realmente naquela hora que os olhos azuis de Naruto perderam o brilho esperançoso, quando concordou prontamente, aquele brilho se apagara, para nunca mais retornar. Naruto propusera um último teste e a resposta rápida de Sasuke lhe mostrara que não era verdadeiramente importante, que era apenas uma ponte pela qual o moreno deveria passar.

- Maldição – Sasuke falou baixo, socando a parede e a sentindo tremer.

Seu orgulho o impedira de ver realmente. Pensara e se convencera de que não precisava de ninguém, que emoções apenas o enfraqueciam, mas se via cada vez mais atraído por Naruto. Precisava ver os sorrisos e ouvir-lhe a voz, precisava sentir aquele cheiro quente e doce que se desprendia daquele corpo. Precisava daqueles olhos nele, e era isso que lhe era negado. Naruto não sorria para ele, não falava realmente com ele, não o olhava realmente. Era agora somente mais um ninja de Konoha, apenas alguém com que Naruto cooperava por algo maior, não era para ele que o loiro se voltava em alegria. Não era ele quem o loiro chamaria para treinar ou mostrar seu novo jutsu.

Observava, quase sempre a distancia, como sempre fizera, mas agora Naruto não mais o procurava com os olhos. Ouvia, dissimulado, o loiro perguntar aos antigos companheiros partes elementares e até formas complexas da manipulação elementar de chakra, porem estava de fora. Ele que poderia comandar todos os elementos, que podia os copiar imediatamente, era excluído das perguntas de Naruto. E tinha que reconhecer que apenar de básico, fazer o rasengan o cansava e desgastava. Quanto mais o rasen shuriken que Naruto parecia aperfeiçoar a cada momento, sendo capaz agora de fazer sem o auxilio de um bunshin.

- Bastardo – a voz suave e divertida chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que olhou aquele que ocupara seu lugar no time de Naruto e ao lado do loiro – parece estar com um ótimo humor. Naruto não está aqui?

- Já foi – Sasuke falou entre os dentes, odiava aquele maldito, aquele tapa buraco – cópia mal feita.

Sai sorriu cinicamente, antes de continuar a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não sentisse a aura assassina de Sasuke.

- Achei que ele estava me procurando – Sai falou – parece que ele deseja algo de mim.

- E quero mesmo – Naruto falou pulando do telhado – corri pela vila inteira atrás de você.

- Estava perto do lago – Sai informou e então se aproximou de Naruto – o que me oferece se eu o ajudar?

- Então já sabe o que eu quero – Naruto sorriu vendo Sai concordar – fale o que deseja e eu farei.

- Hum – Sai sorriu malicioso, chegando ainda mais perto de Naruto, que já se acostumara aos toques e proximidades demasiadamente íntimos de Sai – qualquer coisa? Mesmo se for pervertida?

- Peça logo, Sai – Naruto riu – e eu farei, preciso de você.

Sai gemeu de leve, acariciando o rosto dourado e se divertindo com a aura ainda mais assassina do Uchiha. Já fora o tempo em que aquilo o assustava, estava ao lado de Naruto a tempo demais para não ter se acostumado com isso. Também estava muito mais forte e confiante do que quando haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez.

- Não fale assim – Sai pediu malicioso – sabe que posso me descontrolar e o tomar aqui, no meio da rua.

- Tanto assim? – Naruto entrou no jogo do amigo, sabia que Sai brincava, sabia a quem Sai amava e que somente essa pessoa era realmente desejada por Sai e estava feliz pelo amigo – preciso de você, Sai. Muito.

- Chega – Sasuke gritou socando mais uma vez a parede – parem já com essa...

- Pouca vergonha? – a voz de Neji soou divertida – por mim, podem continuar, estou me divertindo.

- Problemático – Shikamaru resmungou – nos chamou aqui para assistirmos a Sai o seduzindo?

- Ie – Naruto sorriu afastando-se de Sai, que o impediu passando o braço por sua cintura e o abraçando por trás – tenho um pedido a fazer.

- Isso soa como algo proibido – Neji falou – e perigoso. O que deseja de mim, Naruto?

- Re – Sai falou – vamos invadir e destruir a Re, provavelmente matar Danzou e expor toda a podridão dele e do conselho. Algo mais?

Naruto riu vendo Neji sentar calmamente no chão, pensativo. Shikamaru se acocorou, juntando os dedos em sua normal pose contemplativa.

- Dois Hokages foram sacrificados – Naruto falou centrado – vidas foram perdidas, sangue inocente derramado. Se não agirmos agora, talvez mais torne a correr.

- Por Konoha? – Neji perguntou.

- Por Konoha – Naruto falou – uma primeira mudança. Não posso e não vou esperar até ser Hokage, seria permitir que mais pessoas sejam sacrificadas.

- Plantas? – Shikamaru perguntou.

Sai sorriu, sussurrando algo no ouvido de Naruto, que o fez rir e concordar com um leve tom corado nas bochechas, então o moreno pegou um pergaminho, abrindo-o e começando a explicar posições. Neji apenas apontava possíveis defeitos. Shikamaru pensava em tudo e Sai o ajudava, contando os segredos do local. Sasuke os observava, Naruto apenas se deitara no chão, esperando alguma coisa.

- Então é isso – Shikamaru falou e olhou Naruto.

- Hai, quando começamos? – Naruto perguntou.

- Agora – Neji se colocou em pé e estendeu a mão, ajudando Naruto a se levantar – farei como pagamento por ter mudado os Hyuuga e por ter me mudado.

Naruto sorriu para o amigo, apertando a mão que apertava a sua.

- Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer – Shikamaru falou.

- Temari ficará impressionada quando ouvir sobre isso – Sai falou como quem não quer nada – afinal, ela deseja fazer o mesmo em sua própria vila.

Shikamaru suspirou cansado, mudando de postura depois de estralar o pescoço.

- Vamos – Naruto falou e os cinco se entreolharam antes de pularem.

--

Estava encostado na grade, esperando. Sabia que Naruto estava comemorando, se despedindo discretamente dos amigos, pronto para morrer e sorriu por isso. O tolo acreditava que ao lhe dar a liberdade, perderia a vida, mas isso não iria acontecer.

Podia ter falado, se desejasse, mas preferiu se manter calado e assistir Naruto. Era isso que o atrai nele. Aquela paixão, aquele sentido inato do que era certo e força que o loiro tinha para o fazer, mesmo as custas de seu sofrimento ou vida. Naruto realmente acreditava me Konoha e nos amigos, sabia que eles não o desapontariam e estava pronto para morrer pela vila e pelas pessoas que amava. Tão altruísta, tão generoso, tão belo e inocente. Esse era Uzumaki Naruto, seu jinchuuriki e causador de seus anseios e pesares.

Não se voltou ao ouvir os passos do outro, não estavam leves como da última vez, mas também não hesitavam. Naruto comprometera sua palavra e prometera aquilo e não descumpriria, mesmo tendo feito a jura a um demônio, que todos sabiam não ser confiável e serem mentirosos.

- Está feito – Naruto falou vendo a porta se abrir e pensando no que aconteceria agora, o selo ainda estava em sua mão, apenas um papel normal, mas que representava muito – está livre, o que deseja mais?

Ele simplesmente se desencostou e se virou, saindo com seu corpo da cela pela primeira vez em quase dezoito anos e sorriu de lado, parando a frente do loiro e o puxando. Quando abriram os olhos, estavam no quarto de Naruto, que estava completamente limpo e arrumado.

- Tire as roupas – Kyuubi falou vendo os olhos azuis se arregalarem – você será meu. É isso que desejo. Terei sua virgindade, o terei até ficar satisfeito e saciado.

Naruto respirou surpreso, esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. E então viu o homem que era a Kyuubi abrir o sobretudo negro e longo que usava, mostrando o peito talhado e nu abaixo dele, apenas as calças negras escondiam aquele corpo forte. A roupa toda tinha um aspecto antigo. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam arrepiados pelos ombros largos e fortes enquanto ele tirava o sobretudo e o jogava no chão ao lado. Os olhos vermelhos estavam fixos nos dele. Naruto observou a curva do lábio inferior, levemente mais cheio que o superior, que se curvava em um sorriso malicioso. O queixo forte, as maças do rosto bem formadas, o formato quase atrevido do nariz, os olhos expressivos e sensuais. Era um bonito homem, mas era uma bijuu, um demônio.

- Não se iluda – Kyuubi falou abrindo o botão rústico da calça larga e a deixando cair, mostrando seu corpo nu ao loiro, que ainda estava parado, imóvel a sua frente – fui um homem antes de ser um demônio e como homem o possuirei.

Naruto arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao passá-los pelos quadris estreitos do outro e verem o membro grande e grosso começando a intumescer entre os pêlos castanho-avermelhados da virilha do demônio.

- Tire suas roupas – falou mais uma vez quebrando o transe de Naruto, que deu um passo atrás, receoso – empenhou sua palavra a um demônio, meu pequeno e agora eu cobro meu prêmio. Mostre seu corpo para mim e se deite, porque hoje você vai saber o que é ter um homem entre suas pernas.

Naruto negou com a cabeça, temeroso demais, e então as mãos quentes do outro abriram sua jaqueta, usando-a para amarrar seus braços às costas, enquanto o ruivo rápido puxava suas calças e cueca para baixo e o empurrava sobre a cama, as tirando de seu corpo.

- Poderá escolher, Naruto – Kyuubi falou deitando sobre o loiro na cama, segurando a face dourada e se esfregando no corpo dourado que o fascinava – poderá se entregar ou eu o tomarei a força. A diferença será a dor. Posso ser carinhoso e gentil como você, se você se entregar de boa vontade, ou então o tomarei a força e sentirá muita dor, mas mesmo assim eu terei o que desejo.

- Porque? – Naruto perguntou trêmulo, parando de se debater e olhando nos olhos vermelhos.

- Porque eu o desejo – Kyuubi falou – há muito tempo o desejo. Quero seu corpo, seu coração e alma, quero tudo que é seu, quero você, cada pequena parte sua. Porem, só posso possuir seu corpo agora, não posso pedir que me ame e que seja eternamente meu, então terei a parte que me cabe e estarei dentro de você essa noite, farei você delirar de prazer e se esfregar a mim, gemendo como se estivesse no cio, tão desejoso e excitado quanto eu. Você vai pedir para eu me mover, vai adorar o que eu poderei fazer com seu corpo, vai ansiar como eu anseio. E eu vou me esbaldar nesse seu corpo virgem e puro, vou marcar cada parte dele como meu e inundar seu ser com o meu sêmen, marcar sua boca com a minha. O Uchiha maldito pode ter tido seu primeiro beijo, mas eu terei o primeiro de verdade e terei todo o resto também.

Naruto o olhou em duvida e então suspirou, havia prometido e mesmo que não desejasse, mesmo que estivesse assustado, faria, porque não voltava atrás com sua palavra. Por isso concordou de leve com a cabeça, fazendo Kyuubi sorrir ao desamarrar seus braços.

- Muito boa escolha, pequeno – Kyuubi falou passando a língua pela boca carnuda e vermelha, começando a seduzir Naruto – muito boa escolha.

Kyuubi quase gemeu quando sentiu Naruto abrindo levemente sua boca, dando-lhe timidamente acesso a seu interior e correspondendo hesitante, logo o loiro o beijaria com igual paixão, isso ele tinha certeza, conhecia a personalidade vibrante de Naruto, podia ler isso na forma sensual como o loiro andava, via a sensualidade instintiva e ignorada do loiro. Por isso acariciou com cuidado aquela cavidade quente e molhada, sentindo Naruto começar a aproveitar tanto quanto ele daquilo. Isso sim era um beijo, e era o primeiro do loiro, e era dele.

Afastou-se quando viu que o pequeno estava ofegante, normal, ainda não aprendera a respirar e beijar, mas antes que acabasse com ele, saberia aquilo perfeitamente. Passou os lábios, malicioso, pelas marquinhas que denunciavam que Naruto era seu jinchuuriki, indo para a orelha pequena e delicada, lambendo-a cuidadosamente antes de respirar sobre ela e ver a pele de Naruto se arrepiar por isso, então riu baixinho, descendo pelo pescoço até o ombro, mordiscando e sugando de leve cada pedacinho de pele em que pousava os lábios. As mãos de Naruto estavam ao lado do corpo, apertando de leve o lençol branco, faria com que os rasgasse de tanto prazer. Por isso desceu mais um pouco, provando um dos mamilos rosados e sentindo quando intumesceu contra sua língua, só quando ouviu o suspiro do loiro é que foi para o outro, já ereto e esperando por sua boca. Brincou com ambos, adorando os gemidos baixos de Naruto, quase sussurrados de tão baixos.

Ergueu os olhos, vendo o loiro de olhos fechados, aproveitando os prazeres novos que lhe oferecia e então desceu lambendo aquela barriga, contornando com a língua as linhas e desenhos de seu selo antes de penetrar com a mesma o umbigo bem feito. Um ah baixinho saiu da boca carnuda, e ele se deliciou por isso. Queria dar todo o prazer possível para seu loiro, queria realmente marcar aquele corpo e alma, para que Naruto somente pudesse ser feliz e satisfeito por ele.

Sorriu, lambendo de leve o pênis ereto de Naruto, era bem formado, apenas um pouco menor do que o dele, então sugou de leve a glande, sentindo Naruto arquejar por isso. Sorrindo, começou a masturbá-lo com a mão enquanto separava bem as pernas do loiro e descia, acariciando com a língua um dos testículos antes de trazê-lo para a boca e apertar de leve com os lábios. Gerando mais um gemido baixo e surpreso. Então continuou sua exploração, até o ânus pequeno e rosado, lambeu-o e chupou-o, ignorando a forma como Naruto se tencionava no inicio, mas deleitando-se quando o loiro começava a relaxar. Só então o penetrou com a língua, vendo Naruto corado o olhando surpreso, moveu a mão mais rápido, vendo o loiro tornar a fechar os olhos pelo prazer e então riu, continuando a alargar aquela entrada pequena com sua língua enquanto o loiro gemia baixinho e agarrava os lençóis.

- Kyu – Naruto chamou baixo, segundos antes de gozar naquela mão que foi logo levada aos lábios pelo autor.

- Saboroso – Kyuubi falou vendo os olhos azuis fixos nele, cheios de curiosidade e espanto – exatamente como pensei que seria.

Naruto corou ainda mais e viu o ruivo espalhar seu sêmen na mão antes de aproximar a boca da sua e o beijar, então sentiu um dos dedos lambuzados penetrando seu ânus. Aquilo era desconfortável, mas não propriamente doloroso, mesmo assim ele não conseguiu conter o pequeno queixume que morreu na boca do outro, que exigia sua língua e entrega. Se moveu desconfortável quando o sentiu o segundo, aquilo começava realmente a doer e só de pensar no tamanho do pênis do ruivo, ele se sentia gelar.

- Relaxe – Kyuubi falou contra os lábios vermelhos – não o machucarei, vai doer, mas somente um pouco e somente no inicio.

Naruto não sabia dizer porque, mas fez exatamente o que o ruivo dizia. Sentiu então o terceiro e uma leve dor, que foi esquecida pelos beijos que o ruivo espalhava por seu ombro e pelas brincadeiras excitantes em seus mamilos. Se perguntou se aquilo não era um sonho, porque parecia irreal demais ter Kyuubi o amando, instigando seu corpo. Quando ele mudará? Quando deixara de desejar sua morte, e começara a desejar seu corpo? Será que fora quando começara a parecer aos poucos mais humano?

- Quero sua mente comigo – pediu Kyuubi, girando os dedos e alargando o máximo possível aquela estreita passagem, fazendo Naruto gemer de leve – sou eu que estou com você.

Kyuubi viu o loiro o olhar confuso e então se deu conta que estava sendo ciumento ao pensar que o loiro fantasiava que era outro em seu lugar. Naruto não era do tipo que fazia esses jogos, era sincero demais para isso. Tirou os dedos com cuidado, se acomodando entre as pernas do loiro e as abrindo o máximo possível, vendo que ele corava e tentava as fechar.

- Isso é vergonhoso – Naruto falou baixo, afastando os olhos dos vermelhos, mostrando seu desconforto e timidez.

Ah, que delicioso, pensou Kyuubi ao abrir as pernas com firmeza, mesmo que carinhosamente e acomodar seu membro latejante naquela entrada pequena.

- Ah – Naruto gemeu em queixume, agarrando os ombros fortes e largos pela dor que sentia – dói.

- Relaxe – pediu, rouco – apenas relaxe, Naruto. A dor já se vai.

Naruto negou com a cabeça e tentou relaxar enquanto sentia aquele membro grande entrando nele. Sentiu o rosto molhado e percebeu que eram suas lágrimas de dor que o umedeciam, enquanto o ruivo entrava lentamente nele, com os olhos vermelhos cheios de prazer fixos em seu rosto. Kyuubi então se inclinou, lambendo as lágrimas antes de o beijar delicadamente. Afagando-o com as mãos e boca, fazendo-o relaxar enquanto se aprofundava nele e a dor ia passando. Suspirou pensando que acabara quando sentiu o púbis do ruivo encostar em suas nádegas. Ainda doía, mas menos do que quando ele entrara e então se surpreendeu ao sentir o pênis saindo um pouco e entrando novamente. Aquilo doía como fogo, mesmo assim o ruivo continuava a se mover lentamente, beijando sua boca e instigando seu corpo. Fazendo a dor ir se abrandando aos poucos enquanto começava a se mover um pouco mais rápido.

Naruto se sentia estranho, muito estranho. Não era totalmente repulsivo sentir aquele membro dentro de si, não era ruim sentir aquele corpo másculo sobre o seu, nem aquela boca que exigia a sua. Ainda era vergonhoso, muito vergonhoso, ainda mais porque era errado, dois homens juntos era errado. Não era?

- Abra seus olhos – Kyuubi pediu, vendo os olhos confusos se abrirem – eu lhe darei prazer, e você verá que não há nada de errado em me ter entre suas pernas. Saberá então o que é ter um homem em seu corpo e nunca mais desejará outra coisa.

Naruto olhou confuso e então sentiu o ruivo sair quase completamente e investir com força no mesmo instante em que erguia suas pernas, expondo completamente sua bunda e entrando ainda mais dentro dele. Arrancando um gemido baixo de surpresa e prazer.

- Isso é ter um homem dentro de você – Kyuubi falou sorrindo, sentindo que seu pequeno começava a gostar e vendo que o membro dele começava a se despertar – agora eu começo a realmente te fazer meu.

Naruto gemeu baixinho, ainda havia uma voz sussurrando em sua mente, cada vez mais baixo, que aquilo era errado, mas era tão bom, se sentia tão bem. Tão quente e desejoso, a cada investida, se sentia melhor, como se derretesse, como se estivesse se libertando de seu corpo e virando apenas luz.

Kyuubi observava aquele rosto divino, tomado pelo prazer, corado pelas sensações que lhe oferecia. Gemendo o nome daquele loiro, ele os levou até o ponto máximo, sentindo o pequeno umedecer seus ventres com seu sêmen enquanto despejava o seu dentro daquele corpo. Sem sair, sem perder a ereção, puxou o pequeno, acomodando-o em seu colo e se movendo vagarosamente, começando a preparar aquele corpo para ainda mais prazer, desejando a hora que poderia entrar brutalmente nele e mostrar os prazeres do sexo selvagem e violento, enquanto se deleitava com amar terna e carinhosamente.

Amanhecia, ele sabia pelo sol fraco que iluminava a pele dourada e suada do corpo de Naruto, que com olhos fechados se movia sobre ele. Tinham usado todas as posições possíveis e ele agradecia pelo loiro ter tanta energia. Observou a boca aberta, Naruto era um amante silencioso, quem pensaria isso do barulhento de Konoha? Durante aquela noite, vira o inocente dar lugar ao lascivo e a pureza se tornar sedução. Estava ainda mais desejoso do loiro, queria-o ainda mais. E então sentiu a aura daquele que os espreitava e ergueu o tronco, se abraçando em Naruto que se movia, chamando aquele arremedo de apelido que lhe dera: Kyu. Era gostoso de ouvir quando proferido com aquela voz rouca e baixa. Lhe excitava e arrepiava sentir a luxuria com que Naruto falava aquilo. Olhando por sobre o ombro do loiro, que se apoiava em seus ombros e se movia alucinado, viu os olhos negros, que o olhavam com ódio e sorriu, apertando as nádegas douradas e fazendo Naruto jogar a cabeça para trás, ainda mais selvagem.

- Meu – disse Kyuubi apertando Naruto.

- Hai – o loiro concordou gemendo – seu...ah...

Sorriu então, possessivo e com apenas sua vontade, fechou as cortinas, impedindo que o moreno os espreitasse ainda mais antes de segurar os quadris de Naruto e os mover com força, satisfazendo os dois. Deitou sobre Naruto, saindo de dentro dele e vendo que o pequeno estava exausto.

- Durma – falou beijando a boca de leve, notando que toda aquela pele parecia estar marcada por mordidas e chupões. Logo estaria lisa e por igual novamente, mas ele saberia e lembraria que levava sua marca – durma um pouco, meu pequeno, está muito cansado.

- Você estará aqui? – Naruto perguntou se abraçando ao ruivo, aproveitando o calor daquele corpo agora que o dele esfriava – quando eu acordar, estará aqui?

- Hai – Kyuubi sorriu – até me fartar de você.

Naruto sorriu sonolento, bocejando e beijando de leve a boca do outro antes de adormecer. Sendo velado a acariciado pelo maior demônio de todos os tempos, pelo seu demônio.

--

- Isso não está certo – Sasuke falou irritado, pressionando Naruto contra a parede – quem é aquele homem?

- Homem? – Naruto perguntou, repelindo o moreno com fúria – que homem?

- O ruivo – Sasuke falou acionando o Mangekyou Sharingan, queria entrar na mente de Naruto, queria acabar com aquilo, queria submeter aquele loiro a suas vontades. O desejava, o amava com loucura e estar perto de Naruto, saber que outro homem o tinha, enlouquecia-o – aquele que estava com você.

Naruto sabia do que Sasuke estava falando, mesmo que já fizesse um mês que não se viam. Suas missões eram diferentes e agradecia por isso.

- Isso é pessoal – Naruto falou.

- Ele não é daqui – Sasuke acusou – o que a Godaime diria ao saber que você está se divertindo com um ninja de outra vila?

Naruto o olhou frio, o que Sasuke estava querendo?

- Porem, se o dispensar – Sasuke falou – se o mandar embora, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo.

- Eu estarei sabendo – Naruto falou – e sentirei a falta dele. E se engana, a oba-chan sabe sobre ele, sabe sobre o nosso relacionamento.

- Ele é um Anbu então? – Sasuke perguntou, sentira a força do ruivo quando os olhos deles haviam se encontrado e tinha que admitir que pouquíssimas pessoas conseguiam encarar seu Mangekyou Sharingan, sentir sua aura assassina mais sinistra e ainda continuarem tranqüilas. O loiro era uma delas, assim como Neji, Sai e o ruivo.

- Quem ele é e o que faz não é assunto seu – Naruto falou se afastando – isso é assunto meu. Apenas meu.

- E meu – o ruivo falou saindo das sombras da rua, onde os dois conversavam – algum problema aqui?

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun – Sakura vinha correndo e parou ofegante, olhando o ninja ruivo e vendo o símbolo de Redemoinho e Konoha em seu sobretudo, ele era lindo e exalava força e poder – quem é você?

- Alguém que você deveria temer – Kyuubi falou com desprezo e então passou pelo Uchiha, afastando-o de Naruto, se colocando entre os dois e acomodando o loiro contra seu peito – sei que passou anos maltratando meu pequeno.

- Kyu – o tom de Naruto era de reprimenda, os olhos mostravam o mesmo quando se encontraram com os vermelhos antes do ruivo sorrir e acariciar seu rosto – aqui não.

- Você deveria estar em casa então – Kyuubi falou sensual, lambendo o lábio inferior de Naruto e sentindo o Uchiha se enfurecer e a kunoichi suspirar espantada – preciso de você.

Naruto concordou, quase esquecido de estar no meio da rua, sendo assediado enfrente aos antigos companheiros.

- Alguém realmente deseja o baka do Naruto – Sakura falou, como se fosse algo imensamente incrível, algo quase impossível de acontecer e teve os olhos frios do ruivo e de Sasuke sobre ela.

- Me parece ainda mais impossível alguém desejar você – Kyuubi falou maldoso, passando os olhos cheios de desprezo pelo corpo reto da kunoichi – é realmente uma mulher? E se é, porque não parece com uma?

- Kyu – Naruto chamou novamente, tentando controlar o temperamento irascível daquele demônio – onegai.

Kyuubi sorriu, lambendo o pescoço dourado e fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho, um som que lhe arrepiou os cabelos da nuca e que fez o mesmo com o Uchiha, que tinha os olhos presos no seu loiro.

- Preciso de você – repetiu, junto à orelha de Naruto – já faz tanto tempo.

- Foi hoje pela manhã – Naruto falou tentando se afastar.

- Muito tempo – Kyuubi falou juntando os quadris e mostrando sua excitação – e fiz exatamente o que aquela bêbada me pediu. Mereço um prêmio.

Naruto suspirou.

- Não chame a oba-chan assim – pediu baixinho – onegai, e então prometo que lhe darei seu prêmio.

- Hai – concordou direto, sabia que Naruto pediria aquilo, ele sempre pedia aquilo.

Pensar que ele, Kyuubi no Youko, o maior e mais forte demônio, a mais temida bijuu, agora trabalhava e morava na vila que tentara tantas vezes destruir. Usava seu símbolo, bem como o de Naruto, escondia seu rosto na mascara Anbu e seguia as ordens da Godaime, apenas para poder continuar a estar ao lado de Naruto e o amar, todos os dias, era incrível. Estava rendido, mais preso do que quando selado no loiro, estava preso aquele corpo, não por um selo, mas pelos sentimentos que nem julgava possuir. Revelara a Naruto e a Godaime sua historia, aceitara ser integrado, apenas exigindo que estivesse sempre ao lado do loiro e que ninguém soubesse sua verdadeira identidade. Usava o nome que Naruto lhe dera, aquele pelo qual o chamava quando estava dentro dele.

- Eu...

Kyuubi sorriu cruel para a kunoichi, ela estava irritada pelo que falara, estava irritada também por ver a forma como o Uchiha maldito olhava Naruto. Nenhum dos dois o reconhecia, a garota porque nunca o vira, e o Uchiha porque uma vez que a simbiose tivesse terminado, não poderia mais ser dominado. Aqueles olhos vermelhos não lhe fazia absolutamente nada, era imune a genjutsu e aos demais poderes dele.

- Naruto, meu Naruto – Kyuubi falou malicioso, passando as mãos pelas costas de Naruto – é um homem, com um corpo perfeito de homem, com curvas masculinas e sensuais. Mesmo assim, ele tem mais corpo e curvas do que você.

- Kyu – Naruto chamou olhando feio ao sentir as duas mãos grandes apertando suas nádegas enquanto o ruivo espremia sua ereção contra ele e começava a o incendiar – estamos na rua.

- Um lugar onde ainda não me permitiu o amar – Kyuubi lembrou – mas se deixar, aposto que vai...

- Quieto – Naruto pediu corando de vergonha – isso é vergonhoso.

- Excitante – Kyuubi corrigiu – mas tudo bem, venha, vamos para casa, já estou a tempo demais fora de você.

- Naruto – Sakura falou assombrada – você...ele...vocês...

- Ele é meu koi – Naruto falou olhando para a kunoichi – porque?

- Tsunade – Sakura ofegou novamente – Sasuke, pelo fogo...isso é errado...

- Errado é esperar por alguém que não liga a mínima se você respira ou não – Naruto falou incomodado – errado é trair e humilhar. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer em minha vida pessoal, não diz respeito nem a você, nem a Sasuke. Fiquem fora dela, não preciso de vocês, nem mesmo gosto das pessoas que se tornaram. Se tivermos missão lado a lado, bom, se não, melhor. Agora mantenham seus ouvidos e olhos, isso é principalmente para você Sasuke, bem longe da minha casa.

- Olhos? – Sakura perguntou olhando Sasuke.

- O Uchiha ai desenvolveu a perversão de tentar nos observar – Kyuubi falou sorrindo matreiro – pena que eu sempre o percebo. Não?

- Naruto, ele é...

- Meu – Kyuubi falou duro, sentindo Naruto se aproximar mais dele, confirmando sua posse – apenas e exclusivamente meu e ao contrario de vocês, eu mantenho e protejo aquilo que amo.

Sasuke os viu partindo, sentindo-se impotente demais para os seguir. Naruto estava realmente com aquele ruivo, não fora somente uma noite, não fora somente carência, o loiro realmente queria e desejava aquele maldito, e via que ambos eram fortes demais para cederem pela força. Olhou a kunoichi, que ainda olhava o casal.

- Quem diria que alguém agüentaria Naruto – Sakura falou – ele é tão...

- Lindo? Leal? Forte? Sensual? – Sasuke perguntou descarregando sua raiva sobre a tola que ainda o incomodava – ainda não vê que Naruto é tudo aquilo que muitos matariam para ter ao lado? Que é uma das poucas pessoas realmente fortes dessa vila e que é o mais desejável?

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura suava agora, tentando não entender o que o moreno lhe falava – assim vou achar que você gosta dele.

- Seria muita inteligência sua – Sasuke falou entre os dentes – eu não tenho chance com ele, desperdicei todas as minhas. Mas prefiro ficar sozinho, a me envolver com alguém como você. O tempo passou e todos mudaram, você parece ter ficado mais forte, porem continua inútil, fraca e irritante.

Sakura chorou ao ver o moreno lhe dar as costas e partir. A risada do ruivo encheu a rua deserta, e ela o viu rindo, enquanto Naruto se pendurava nele e falava alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Correu então para a sala de sua mestra.

--

Naruto sorriu se debruçando na mesa e pegando a última pilha de pergaminhos do dia. Finalmente terminava o cansativo trabalho que Tsunade havia deixado de lado quando a sua indicação fora sugerida. Passara quase dois meses fazendo seu trabalho e o da sannin, mas finalmente estava quase concluído. Finalmente era Hokage, finalmente realizara seu sonho. Tinha vinte anos, era feliz e amado, e era Hokage. E o mais forte entre os cinco kages.

Foi então que sentiu sua calça ser baixada enquanto entravam brutalmente nele. Agarrou-se a mesa, gemendo lascivamente.

- Não deveria fazer isso na minha frente – Kyuubi falou gemendo e segurando os quadris de Naruto começando a investir – não quando faz tanto tempo.

- Oito horas – Naruto gemeu ao sentir o outro saindo dele e tirando suas calças ao o sentar sobre a mesa e o beijar desesperado enquanto o penetrava mais uma vez – não sabia que já tinha voltado.

- Missão concluída com sucesso – falou mordendo o lábio de Naruto – me de meu pagamento.

Naruto apenas gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e começando a se mover também, ajudando seu ruivo naquela dança.

- Hai – Naruto falou e ofegou entregue.

Kyuubi gemeu, pensando em como odiara o loiro e em como o amava. Poderia passar a eternidade ao lado dele, porem sabia que a vida humana era curta e por isso aproveitava todos os segundos e protegia Naruto com todas as suas forças. Ainda não revelara, mas sabia que morreria no momento em que aqueles olhos azuis se fechassem para sempre. Não por culpa do selo, nem da simbiose, mas porque era sua vontade. Do que lhe valia uma eternidade e imortalidade, sem Naruto ao seu lado? Que graça teria o mundo, sem Naruto para sorrir para ele? Que prazer teria sem o loiro entre seus braços?

- Sua mente – Naruto pediu – eu a quero comigo.

- Junto com todo o resto – gemeu antes de beijar aqueles lábios e selar mais uma vez aquela promessa.

Ficaria ao lado de Naruto, até se fartar dele, até estar completamente saciado. O problema era que isso jamais aconteceria, não quando estar com o loiro, mesmo que não o tocasse, nunca o cansava ou saciava. Precisava de mais, sempre mais.

Muito mais Naruto.

**Nota da Li:**

Ok, primeiro on! Espero que gostem, por que vai ter mais um.

Essa fic foi sugerida pela Tsunade Uzumaki, espero que tenha gostado então. A Kyuubi finalmente foi posta em liberdade, e temos ambas marcas para provar nosso proveitoso e amoroso tempo de convívio. Não preciso mais dele, já tenho todo o material possível e me cansei das reclamações sobre ser mole demais, ou carente demais.

Liberdade artística, esse é meu argumento e o manterei!

Espero que todos que leram tenham gostado, até mais e,

Beijos da Li.


	2. Naruto

Naruto não me pertence, não tive a genialidade de criá-lo

**Naruto não me pertence, não tive a genialidade de criá-lo. Por isso não estou rica, Orochimaru foi criado e Sasuke sofre muito pouco e a Sakura ainda está viva.**

**Essa é mais uma das fics Li Morgan, isso quer dizer que é Yaoi, contem lemon e esse aviso basta para aqueles que não apreciam o gênero fechem a janela. Não aceito reclamações sobre isso. Também não aceito falta de educação.**

**Demônios **

**Naruto**

--

Realmente, a vida de um jinchuuriki nunca seria fácil, ainda mais se você é o jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, e descobre que a bijuu que você pensava lhe odiar, deseja seu corpo.

Ta certo, ele sempre me disse que queria meu corpo, mas sempre achei que era para dominar e usar para matar e destruir, não para sexo. Realmente, nunca pensei que alguém se interessaria em mim dessa forma, quanto mais Kyuubi.

Fiquei chocado ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo naquela primeira noite, fiquei ainda mais chocado ao descobrir que eu realmente gostei daquilo. Senti-lo dentro de mim, realmente dentro de mim, tomando meu corpo, gerando prazeres que não deveriam ser possíveis, tudo foi novo, e incrivelmente excitante.

Acordar no meio da tarde do dia seguinte, com ele ainda ali, me olhando, antes de me beijar e me tomar mais uma vez, mais muitas vezes, também foi incrível, ainda mais porque eu começava a desconfiar que ele realmente não iria embora.

- Preciso de você – Kyuubi falou, querendo a mente de Naruto novamente ali, na casa que partilhavam, na cama onde estavam – não me abandone.

Naruto sorriu, beijando a boca do outro, entregando-se mais uma vez aos prazeres e vontades daquele demônio. O seu demônio.

- Tome o que deseja então – Naruto falou malicioso, ainda tinha vergonha, ainda era tímido, porem sabia que Kyuubi gostava quando o provocava e realmente gostava de provocá-lo – venha pegar o seu prêmio.

Kyuubi sorriu malicioso, agarrando o loiro e arrancando o pijama que usava. Acabava de voltar de uma missão, não precisava de roupas, não precisava comer, nem dormir, nem adoecia. Não era realmente uma pessoa, por mais que usasse a máscara Anbu, não precisava de pagamento monetário, por isso seu prêmio era sempre Naruto, que se entregava a ele. Aquele era o justo, era a única coisa que desejava, manter Naruto em seus braços.

A velha bêbada que chamavam de Godaime sabia dele, Naruto insistira nisso, não queria manter segredo da Hokage e Kyuubi acabara concordando e juntos revelaram tudo a Tsunade, que no inicio quase morrera do coração. Pena que a velha era resistente, pensou o demônio, e felizmente, porque Naruto gostava dela, e não queria ver seu loiro sofrendo.

Naruto acabara os convencendo, os dois, que Kyuubi poderia assumir uma identidade, Kyu, Uzumaki Kyu. Seu rosto poderia ficar oculto pela máscara anbu, ele poderia ser integrado, realizar missões, isso os manteria ocupados, deixaria Konoha ainda mais forte e por incrível que pareça, isso realmente aconteceu.

O que diriam se soubessem que um demônio, a maior bijuu de todos os tempos, reassumindo sua forma humana, amando um mortal, seu jinchuuriki, seria convencida a lutar fisicamente pela vila que odiava e gostar disso? Ririam, era a resposta, ririam porque só poderia ser uma piada e das mal feitas. Porem era a realidade de Konoha, e somente ele, Naruto e a Godaime sabiam. Seu salário era depositado na conta de Naruto, e o loiro lhe repassava com seu corpo.

E que corpo, Kyuubi pensou vagando as mãos pela pele que desnudara. Naruto era incrivelmente bonito, sensual demais, ainda mais agora que sabia poder dominá-lo com um simples sorriso, com um breve olhar.

- Vou fazer você pagar por isso – Kyuubi falou rouco.

- Hum que medo do demônio mal – Naruto desdenhou sorrindo – prove!

Aquele menino o tentava demais, por isso, o colocou de quatro sobre a cama, entrando bruscamente nele. Somente recentemente havia começado a penetrar Naruto assim e o loiro nunca reclamava, apenas gemia baixo, como se esperasse exatamente aquilo.

- Kyu – Naruto chamou, adorava ter o outro dentro de si, adorava a sensação de ter aquele membro grande e latejante abrindo passagem dentro dele, levando-o a sensações incríveis – mais.

Kyuubi sorriu malicioso, fazendo um selo e um bunshin dele mesmo apareceu, arrancando as vestes antigas e parando de joelhos no outro lado da cama, beijando Naruto. Era incrível poder ver a si mesmo beijando o loiro enquanto invadia aquela bunda deliciosa. Naruto o viciava, o absorvia, obrigando-o a ter sempre mais, a nunca estar satisfeito, a nunca descansar.

Se fizesse as missões, ao voltar para casa, encontrava o loiro o esperando, pronto para lhe dar seu prêmio. Quando não em casa, encontrava-o em algum lugar da vila, e o exigia onde estivesse, porque precisava de Naruto, porque o loiro era a única coisa que realmente precisava para existir.

- Hum – o gemido abafado de Naruto fez o verdadeiro Kyuubi abrir os olhos, somente para encontrar seu bunshin invadindo a boca de Naruto com o pênis.

Sorriram um para o outro, enquanto o verdadeiro começava a se mover ainda mais forte dentro de Naruto, quase o brutalizando. Os gemidos abafados escapavam da boca do loiro, que sugava e lambia o membro de seu bunshin, não era um shinobi, não era nem mesmo mais humano, sentia a ambos os prazeres, se deleitando por invadir Naruto completamente, seu bunshin cuidava de masturbar o loiro enquanto ele se preocupava somente em estimular ainda mais a próstata do loiro e arranjar aos dois o máximo prazer possível.

- Ah – o queixume baixo de Naruto soou enquanto ele empinava ainda mais a bunda, quase em gozo. As faces douradas tomadas pelo rubor que antecipava o gozo, os olhos azuis fechados se abrindo cegos e escurecidos pelo desejo. A mais bela visão da terra.

Puxou-o para si enquanto ele gozava, afastando-o do bunshin e levando sua mão ao membro, recebendo o sêmen do loiro e o levando a boca, enquanto Naruto se movia, instigando-o a mais, desejoso ainda. Estava pensando em desfazer o bunshin quando Naruto fez o selo e um de seus kage bunshin apareceu, sendo puxado pelo seu próprio bunshin e se entregando tão rendido como o loiro que tinha nos braços.

- Mais – Naruto pediu baixinho – Kyu, mais...onegai...

Simplesmente adorava quando Naruto pedia assim, era incapaz de negar qualquer prazer ao loiro que tinha nos braços, era incapaz de lhe negar qualquer coisa.

Virou Naruto na cama, colocando-o de barriga para cima e o viu abrindo as pernas ao máximo, dando-lhe passagem, erguendo a bunda do colchão para que o penetrasse ainda mais profundamente. E foi o que fez, quase em adoração, de forma lenta, ouvindo os gemidos produzidos pela dupla de bunshin, que haviam ido para o chão, acomodou-os de forma que pudessem ver aos outros e começou a se mover, sentindo Naruto lhe arranhar as costas. Porem não olhou os dois no chão, não precisava, toda a beleza e estimulo que precisava estava naqueles olhos azuis que buscavam os seus, cheios de luxuria. Investia assim, com os olhos pregados em Naruto, azul e vermelho, unidos como os corpos dos dois, que logo chegariam ao limite.

- Eu te amo – Naruto gemeu baixo, envolvendo o corpo do maior com os braços e pernas antes de ser tragado mais uma vez pelo orgasmo, levando-o junto consigo.

Kyuubi estava ofegante, não pelo esforço, não pelo fato dos kage bunshin terem atingido o orgasmo quase no mesmo instante que eles e desaparecido, inundando-os com as vertiginosas sensações deles, mas pelo fato de Naruto ter lhe dito que o amava. Esperara quase um ano por aquelas palavras, esperara toda sua existência, e elas vinham agora, em um momento em que não pudera contestar ou realmente aproveitar.

- Diga de novo – pediu, poderia implorar se Naruto desejasse, mas precisava ouvir de novo, precisava ver os olhos azuis quando Naruto dissesse.

- Eu te amo – Naruto falou corado pelo prazer, olhando-o quase com temor – você...vai embora agora?

- Nunca – Kyuubi falou beijando os lábios de Naruto, pronto para o amar mais uma vez – nunca, não quando tenho o que desejo.

Naruto sorriu, sentindo o membro ainda dentro dele voltar a se endurecer, a tomar espaço.

- Prove – Naruto falou sorrindo amorosamente.

E foi o que o ruivo fez, uma e outra vez, até a noite virar dia.

--

Sentia na boca o gosto amargo de saber que Naruto estava feliz e bem nos braços de outro homem, um homem que obviamente era mais forte do que ele e sobre o qual ninguém sabia ou revelava nada.

Os amigos de Naruto, aqueles que o desprezavam mesmo agora, que um ano já se passara desde sua volta, referiam-se a ele como Kyu, diziam que era alguém que sempre estivera velando por Naruto atrás da máscara Anbu e que fazia Naruto feliz, por isso, não se importavam realmente com isso. Confiavam em Naruto, confiavam que o loiro saberia discernir entre o que era bom ou mal.

- Fale – ordenou Sasuke ao moreno Sai, segurando-o contra a parede – fale o que sabe sobre o ruivo, e porque deixou que ele tivesse Naruto, quando era obvio que o queria?

Sai sorriu cinicamente, pensando em brincar, mas aquilo não tinha realmente graça nenhuma e não queria deixar a pessoa que o esperava impaciente.

- Kyu, Uzumaki Kyu – Sai falou – Anbu, nível jounin especial, embora ninguém tenha realmente visto todas as especialidades dele. Ibiki o adora e teme, e isso quer dizer que ele é o ninja mais forte que já pisou nessa vila. Não se sabe de onde veio ou para onde vai, se é parente de Naruto, ou se recebeu seu sobrenome porque Naruto assim quis. O protege sempre, realiza missões SS como se fossem brincadeiras de criança, não dorme fora da vila a menos que Naruto esteja com ele, e o toca como se fosse seu direito. Não é de conversar com os outros, não se aproxima, tão pouco é desagradável com os amigos de Naruto, porem se alguma pessoa tenta seduzir ou machucar Naruto, se mostra possessivo. Eu nunca poderia desejar parceiro melhor para meu Naru. Quanto ao desejo que tenho de Naruto, continuo tendo o mesmo relacionamento que sempre tive, Kyu não me impede de conversar ou tocar em Naruto, acho até que se diverte com isso. Agora saía do meu caminho que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Sai partiu com um selo, estava atrasado por culpa daquele maldito bastardo.

Sasuke sentiu ainda mais o gosto da derrota. Maldito oi-nin, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Deveria começar e me preocupar? – Kakashi perguntou as costas de Sasuke, lendo num dos livros que tanto gostava – ou deveria te matar por misericórdia?

- Como? – Sasuke voltou sua raiva para o jounin, só que Kakashi não era tolo, ou idiota para cair naquela pseudofúria do outro.

- Está patético – Kakashi falou – você e Sakura, sinto vergonha do dia em que aceitei treinar vocês. Embora, é claro, eu só tenha aceitado por causa de Naruto.

A cara de Sasuke disse tudo que Kakashi precisava saber. Mas ele no entanto não riu como desejava, era realmente patético. Em pensar que levava o mesmo sangue que Obito e Itachi, dois Uchiha leais a Konoha e grandes guerreiros, ainda mais perto da morte.

- O Yondaime foi meu sensei – Kakashi falou – como Anbu, proteger e vigiar Naruto era uma das minhas missões, assim como de Itachi, quando ainda estávamos nas linhas Anbu. Achou que eu estava lá por você? Desculpe, não, embora é claro, eu tentasse ajudá-lo a seguir o caminho certo, não era minha real preocupação, nem mesmo meu objetivo, Naruto, seu bem estar e aprendizado eram. Naruto, que levava a Kyuubi, que só conhecia o desprezo e a solidão, em quem ninguém acreditava, ele era e é meu principal interesse. Devia isso ao Yondaime e a Obito, que era como ele, devo isso à pessoa que amo e devo isso a mim mesmo, porque Naruto realmente me fez ficar mais forte e acreditar novamente.

- Esse é o dom de Naruto – Kakashi continuou depois de fechar o livro – ele pode mudar as pessoas. Ele acaba se alojando no coração delas e as enche de fé. Sakura começa a perceber o que é não ter o apoio de Naruto, e como as coisas são difíceis quando se tem a indiferença dele. Vocês dois receberam presentes inestimáveis que não souberam aproveitar. A vila já comenta sobre suas perguntas sobre Kyu, e a Godaime não está gostando disso. O que deseja saber, é pessoal, e não lhe diz respeito. Você abriu mão de Naruto ao abandonar essa vila, e ele abriu mão de você ao te trazer de volta. Fique feliz porque Naruto finalmente tem com ele alguém que o adora e que o protege, e fique afastado, antes que um deles realmente se irrite. Não sei sobre esse Kyu, só sei que é amável com Naruto e distante com os outros, mas sei que Naruto sorri mais quando ele está por perto e isso é tudo que eu preciso saber sobre ele, então não sei qual a profundidade se seu poder, mas sinto que é imenso. Porem conheço o de Naruto, porque o treinei e porque treino com ele, e sei que você não gostaria de ver Naruto realmente furioso.

- Eu não quero – Sasuke gritou, sentindo que parecia uma criança birrenta e não um homem de quase vinte anos – ele deveria ser meu.

- Deveria? – Kakashi falou sorrindo embaixo da mascara, olhando desdenhoso para o Uchiha – talvez ele tivesse sido, talvez fosse em seus braços que ele passasse as noites e fosse seu calor que ele procurasse ao dormir, mas você foi embora e cortou os elos com ele e com Konoha, o humilhou e perdeu sua chance, não culpe os outros por não fazer o mesmo.

Terminando de falar, Kakashi reabriu o livro, começando a andar pela rua, voltando para casa. Deixando Sasuke sozinho com sua frustração, ainda mais por saber que o jounin estava certo, absurdamente certo, como sempre.

--

Tsunade não sabia se ria ou matava a garota enfrente a ela. Sakura sempre se mostrara temperamental e neurótica, ignorando Naruto em alguns momentos e exigindo sua total atenção e adoração em outros. Agora completamente transtornada porque o perdera. Aquele era a quinta ou sexta vez que a pupila invadia seu escritório para saber sobre o ruivo? Qual seria a reação de Sakura se revelasse à verdade? Pensar nisso a fez rir, ainda melhor, porque Sakura era realmente uma ótima médica nin e não gostaria de perdê-la, não depois de todo o trabalho que tivera para ensinar e treinar aquela garota. Estava na hora dela aprender que o mundo não girava entorno de seu umbigo, e que não estava nem ai para suas vontades.

- Sakura, quantas vezes viu Naruto conquistando pessoas que no inicio o odiavam? – Tsunade perguntou interrompendo o discurso exaltado da outra – quantas dessas pessoas mostraram o mesmo sentimento pelo resto da equipe?

- Muitas – Sakura falou baixando a cabeça – muitas vezes, muitas pessoas, somente para Naruto, só Naruto. Parece que ele foi feito para se colocar no meu caminho.

O som do tapa ecoou pela sala, Sakura ergueu a cabeça, segurando a face magoada e vendo Shizume a olhar como que se desejasse seu sangue.

- Lave essa boca antes de falar de Naruto – a kunoichi exigiu mostrando sua fúria, e isso nunca era bonito – porque afinal, foi você que sempre ficou no caminho dele.

Palmas foram ouvidas pela sala e as três mulheres se voltaram para ver o ruivo que estava sentado na janela muito bem acomodado, vendo que conseguira finalmente chamar a atenção, ele saiu de seu lugar, andando até a loira e lhe entregando o saco com dinheiro e o pergaminho.

- Missão realizada com sucesso – Kyuubi informou e então pegou a mão que Shizume batera em Sakura e a beijou – obrigado por proteger meu Naruto.

Shizume corou, puxando a mão de leve olhando os olhos vermelhos que podiam ser assustadores, indiferentes, ou divertidos, como agora. Aquele ruivo não falava com muitas pessoas, não ligava para elas, até mesmo com a Godaime falava de forma quase arrogante, somente com Naruto é que mostrava real respeito e preocupação, não sabia de onde ele havia saído, e nem queria saber, o importante é que Naruto estivesse protegido e bem. Naruto estava feliz ao lado do misterioso ruivo, e isso era tudo que precisava ou desejava saber.

- Esse...

- Degenerado, pervertido, sodomista – Kyuubi falou por Sakura, olhando com desprezo para ela – isso mesmo, sou o homem de Naruto e Naruto é meu homem, e somos felizes assim. Agora me responda, o que você tem realmente haver com isso?

- Naruto é meu amigo – Sakura falou chorosa.

- Amigo? – Kyuubi sorriu cruelmente – e onde está a sua definição de amizade? Abuso, negligencia, agressão, desinteresse, humilhação, isso foi tudo que você deu e fez a ele até hoje. Quando você perguntou algo a ele? Quando quis saber o que ele sentia? Quando tentou ver o que o feria ou o que o fazia feliz? Sabe o que origina seu sorriso, o que pode causar suas lágrimas? Sabe porque ele luta e o que o faz serenar? Conhece os desejos dele? Conhece seus sonhos? Sabe o que o faz gritar e o que o faz sussurrar? Você nada sabe sobre ele, sabe somente aquilo que é de conhecimento comum.

- O sonhos dele é ser Hokage – Sakura falou desdenhosa.

- O sonho de Naruto é ser amado – Tsunade cortou – achei que sabia disso.

- Naruto sorri por quase qualquer coisa – Shizume falou – sorri porque quer esconder sua dor, sorri porque sabe que seu sorriso gerara outro e estancará uma dor, mas o que realmente o faz sorrir, é saber que alguém está realmente se importando com o que ele diz e sente. Quando isso acontece, então seu sorriso é menor, mas infinitamente mais belo, porque é real.

- Ele grita quando quer quebrar a tensão – Tsunade sorriu compreensiva para Shizume – e sussurra quando acha que as palavras são fortes demais ou preciosas demais para que sejam ditas muito alto.

- Naruto luta quando acha algo injusto – Shizume sorriu para a loira – e serena perante sentimentos alheios, respeitando a força que eles tem.

- Ele não costuma mostrar suas lágrimas, porque cresceu sozinho, sem ninguém para as secar – Tsunade falou – mas a tristeza e a dor as geram, podem ser dele ou dos outros, não importa, porque Naruto realmente pode chorar a dor alheia, porque a entende. Ele também chora quando está feliz, quando algo muito bom acontece, porque nunca acredita que isso poderia acontecer com ele.

- Ie – Sakura falou chorando, aquele não podia ser Naruto, Naruto era um idiota, um tolo, um inútil que às vezes conseguia ser genial, mais somente por sorte – Naruto é...

- Naruto – Kyuubi falou – simplesmente e completamente Naruto. Ele é muito e pouco, dependendo de quem o olha. Você só vê o que deseja, é nele que descarrega suas próprias limitações e frustrações. Naruto é seu espelho, olha para ele e vê a si mesma, e agora que ele não deseja mais a refletir, está doida. Ainda mais por descobrir que o Uchiha o deseja, aquele por quem você esperou, a quem sempre disse amar, deseja Naruto. Naruto, aquele que sempre correu atrás de você não liga mais para sua existência, está feliz nos braços de outro alguém. Naruto que parece ter tudo, o respeito das pessoas, a confiança delas, aquele que leva esperança por onde vai, que já comentam ser o próximo Hokage, que tem tudo o que você achava que por direito deveria ser seu, mas eu pergunto: quem te deu esse direito?

- Eu fiz tudo certo – Sakura estava em lágrimas – eu fiz tudo que me mandaram fazer, eu segui as regras, eu...

- Naruto não segue regras – Tsunade falou – ele seque seu coração. Luta quando acredita no que está lutando, ele instintivamente sabe seus deveres, e dá tudo que é e tem para cumpri-los. Naruto é um shinobi completo, e o futuro de Konoha e do mundo shinobi.

- Seguir as regras – Shizume falou olhando o ruivo – eu sempre as segui, isso não fez de mim mais forte, mas mais feliz, comigo mesma. Conheço meus limites, sei até onde posso ir e tento não me comparar com ninguém, ainda mais com Naruto, cujo poder, energia e dom estão alem da minha simples compreensão e existência. Há poucos ninjas no mundo que possam ser comparados com Naruto, aqui em Konoha, acredito que somente Neji e Kyu. Gaara em Suna talvez, mas somente esses.

- O descendente da antiga e nobre vila oculta de Redemoinho – Kyuubi falou – que leva também o sangue de um dos mais fortes Hokages que já existiu, aquele que derrotou a Kyuubi no Youko, que a selou. Crescendo sobre o ódio e o medo, conhecendo a dor e o desprezo antes de provar do carinho e amor, mesmo assim, absolutamente puro e bom, incrivelmente inocente, sem nenhuma macula de maldade ou crueldade. Conseguindo fazer seu caminho as custas de seu próprio suor e sangue. Lutando pelo que acredita sem desistir nunca, sem baixar a cabeça, mesmo quando enfrentando pessoas mais fortes e experientes do que ele. Vencendo seu próprio demônio no jogo dele.

- Verdade? – Tsunade perguntou sorrindo de lado – então é por isso que estamos tão animadinhos hoje?

- Não me provoque – Kyuubi falou sorrindo de lado, estava feliz, não podia negar – onde ele está, não está em nossa casa.

- Talvez esteja na casa de outra pessoa – Tsunade sorriu – um certo pintor, que adora tocar nele e se insinuar.

Kyuubi sorriu de lado novamente e reverenciando muito de leve antes de começar a sair. Porem na porta se virou.

- Você o perdeu – avisou olhando a kunoichi de cabelos rosa – perdeu para sua própria infantilidade e cegueira. Não o toque, não o perturbe e não tente o magoar, porque se o fizer, conhecerá minha ira, e ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto, poderá me impedir de beber o seu sangue.

Sakura olhou Tsunade, que empalidecia com as palavras proferidas e então chorou quando a mestra concordou, ela nada faria para lhe proteger, ninguém faria. Até mesmo os amigos estavam estranhos agora. Ela percebia, de forma total, o que fizera e o que destruirá e sentia a dor de perder aquilo que fora bom e gentil na sua vida. Naruto, seu amigo, seu incentivador e protetor, ele não estava mais ali para ela. "não gosto das pessoas que se tornaram", a frase de Naruto ecoou em seus ouvidos e ela entendeu. Era culpa dela, dela e de Sasuke, cada um a sua forma, perdera o mais importante. Não adiantava chorar, gritar ou enlouquecer, nada faria Naruto voltar a ser o mesmo, o tempo passara e ela em sua cegueira, esquecera de dar tanto quando recebia e a balança finalmente quebrara e ela perdera tudo.

- Não vou mais o magoar – Sakura falou – não por medo de você, mas por respeito a ele. Faça-o feliz, realmente feliz, onegai.

- Esse é o meu objetivo – Kyuubi falou sorrindo de leve, finalmente livre daquele problema – eu já lhe disse, na última vez que nos encontramos, eu protejo e cuido do que amo.

Tsunade sorriu ao ouvir o outro falar aquilo antes de partir atrás de Naruto.

- Entende agora, Sakura, o porque de eu não me importar que Naruto esteja com ele? – Tsunade perguntou – entende o porque?

- Hai – Sakura limpou as patéticas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, não as merecia – ele pode fazer Naruto feliz, não pode?

- Nunca vi Naruto tão feliz – Shizume falou, ainda meio seca.

- Naruto é aquele que leva o sorriso de muitos e a esperança de todos – Tsunade falou – e Kyu é a pessoa que pode e vai o apoiar e proteger até que sua missão esteja completa. O que os une é aquilo que dará a Naruto forças para mudar esse mundo e o conduzir a uma nova era.

Sakura concordou, mesmo não entendendo, afinal, era Naruto o assunto, e ela jamais realmente entendera.

--

Sai estava tocando Naruto, abraçado a ele, com a cabeça enterrada em seu colo, quase ronronando pelos carinhos em seus cabelos. Adorava poder estar assim como Naruto, porque se sentia aquecido, sentia que recuperava um pouco do que havia lhe sido negado. Família, irmão, era isso que o calor de Naruto, seus carinhos, despertavam em Sai, e entendera isso a muito, assim como Naruto, que parar de o repelir. Um não temia o outro, um entendia e auxiliava o outro, por isso Naruto estava ali, mais uma vez como mediador.

- Ele me deixou esperando – Gaara reclamou irritado – foi difícil conseguir sair de Suna sem que ninguém me impedisse, ainda mais entrar incógnito em Konoha, e ele me deixa esperando.

Naruto sorriu, acariciando calmamente os cabelos de Sai que se encolhia.

- Não foi à vontade dele – Naruto explicou mais uma vez, sorrindo – na verdade, acho que até tive uma parcela de culpa nisso.

- Ie – Sai e Gaara falaram juntos e então se olharam antes do Kazekage virar o rosto, irritado.

- Sasuke está realmente apertando o cerco – Naruto falou pensativo – ainda acho que havia alguma coisa no tom dele quando me perguntou sobre Kyu que eu deixei escapar.

- O fato que ele esqueceu de assinalar que se você me dispensasse e o aceitasse em meu lugar para ele ficar quieto sobre sua indiscrição? – Kyuubi falou da janela, vinha direto da sala da Godaime, e sorriu de leve ao ver o loiro acariciando os cabelos do moreno – se refestelando, não é, oi-nin?

- Hai – Sai sorriu verdadeiramente para o Anbu –Naruto não é só seu.

Kyuubi olhou desdenhoso para o outro e então voltou os olhos para Naruto, caminhando até ele e beijando de leve aqueles lábios, porque simplesmente precisava disso.

- Sasuke queria realmente isso? – Naruto perguntou – porque?

- Tolo – Gaara acusou emburrado, não mais com Sai, mas com o bastardo do Uchiha que perseguia seu amigo, seu igual – ele o deseja, de preferência nu, submisso às vontades dele.

Kyuubi rosnou, mas não foi o único, porque o oi-nin o fez também e juntos sorriram um para o outro.

- Será que a Godaime ficaria muito irritada se eu o convocasse para uma missão em Suna e ele desaparecesse? – Gaara perguntou baixo, mais para si mesmo – afinal, a história nos mostra que Uchiha bom é Uchiha morto.

- É verdade – Sai concordou saindo do colo de Naruto e andando até seu amor, sorrindo levemente por ser recebido por ele enquanto o outro ruivo sentava onde antes estava deitado e puxava Naruto para seu colo – adoraria ajudar nisso.

- Eu também – Kyuubi falou – aquele maldito ainda tenta nos espreitar.

- Não posso realmente o condenar por isso – Sai falou – embora o condene por muitas outras coisas.

- A verdade é que ele ainda não encarou que perdeu Naruto – Gaara resmungou – que na verdade, nunca o teve.

- Ele foi meu rival, meu amigo, meu melhor amigo e meu irmão – Naruto falou com os olhos baixos.

- E desdenhou disso – Sai falou – mas no entanto, ele nunca o quis como irmão, talvez como amigo, mas nunca como irmão, ou então incesto é mais um dos crimes Uchiha, porque é obvio que ele sempre quis te comer.

- Verdade – Gaara concordou – realmente, não ligo a mínima para quem está na sua cama, Naruto. Desde que você esteja feliz, para mim é o que importa, assim como sei que você pensa o mesmo a meu respeito, e por isso tem tantos problemas ao mediar eu e esse inútil aqui.

- Hei! – Sai falou rindo, recebendo um sorriso leve de Gaara, isso o calou.

- Vejo que está feliz, e está protegido, isso me basta – Gaara continuou e então olhou nos olhos do outro ruivo, medindo-o – quanto a você, adoraria estar ao seu lado se pudéssemos eliminar o Uchiha sem deixar provas.

- Esse é o problema – Sai sentenciou – ele é forte, e não se deixaria morrer sem chamar o máximo de atenção possível, apesar de eu achar que nós três, poderíamos fingir que foi apenas um treino e eliminar qualquer evidencia contraria.

- Gosto dos seus amigos – Kyuubi falou no ouvido de Naruto, as mãos vagando pelo torso do loiro, como que o acariciando, mas na verdade, incendiando – eles não são bonzinhos como você.

- Não gosta de que eu seja bonzinho? – Naruto perguntou olhando de forma enganosamente inocente para seu demônio pessoal e sorriu – que pena, então terei que ser mais cruel com você.

- Não precisa – Kyuubi falou rápido, gerando riso nos outros dois – para mim, é perfeito do jeito que é.

Naruto sorriu, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos, unindo seus lábios ao do outro em um beijo lento e lânguido, cheio de promessas. Quando se afastou, mostrou bem os olhos azuis escurecidos pela paixão que sentia.

- Vamos para casa – Kyuubi pediu baixo, vendo o loiro concordar.

- É melhor mesmo – Sai falou, a atmosfera de sedução estava realmente o deixando excitado e podia sentir que Gaara também, era melhor que se separassem, porque os problemas estavam resolvidos, ou estariam, tão logo tirassem as roupas.

Naruto sorriu, levantando-se de seu confortável assento e caminhando até a janela, despedindo-se com um aceno antes de pular pelos telhados para casa, sendo seguido por Kyuubi. Chegou em casa antes, e caminhou para o quarto, abrindo as roupas e as deixando em um caminho pelo chão. Então era bonzinho demais, não? Talvez fosse a hora de mudar essa opinião.

Quando sentiu o corpo quente de Kyuubi o abraçando, sorriu, pegando a corda inibidora de chakra a mantendo enrolada na mão, empurrando o ruivo para a cama, onde sentou sobre seu colo antes de o beijar, segurando suas mãos como queria e as amarrando rapidamente na cabeceira. Sabia que se Kyuubi desejasse, poderia se libertar, mas somente se quebrasse a cama e por isso sorriu.

- O que? – Kyuubi perguntou olhando as mãos amarradas e então olhou Naruto, que sorria, acariciando seu abdômen enquanto abria sua calça vagarosamente.

- Bonzinho demais – Naruto falou – agora é a hora do meu jogo, e você vai ficar quietinho, me deixando aproveitar. Entendeu?

Kyuubi simplesmente sorriu, concordando e gemeu ao sentir as mãos quentes do outro sobre sua pele, libertando pequenas porções de pele enquanto baixava a si mesmo e a calça.

As cortinas estavam abertas, e sentia que o outro estava em algum lugar, os espreitando.

- Deixe que veja – Naruto falou mordendo a parte interna da coxa do amante – deixe que ele veja, talvez assim, deixe-nos em paz.

Kyuubi concordou, ainda sentindo ódio do outro, que ousava se intrometer em um momento tão intimo, mas Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha e o resto do mundo foram varridos de sua mente ao sentir a língua de Naruto em seus testículos, lambendo esfomeado essa parte tão sensível de seu corpo antes de os sugar para dentro daquela boca vermelha e maravilhosa. Naruto nunca tomava a iniciativa, era sempre ele quem o procuravam, quem o instigava, porem agora, era o loiro que controlava e se permitiu apenas deleitar-se com o que quer que Naruto lhe oferecesse.

O loiro brincou mais um pouco e então mordeu novamente sua coxa, marcando-a com seus dentes, fazendo-o gemer de leve, pelo prazer que sentia ao ver uma marca de Naruto nele, ambos sabiam que logo desapareceriam, como as que fazia em Naruto, era uma das conseqüências da simbiose, ele e Naruto eram um, partilhando chakra constantemente, mantendo os corpos saudáveis e sem maculas.

O loiro então subiu, provocando seus mamilos e o fazendo gemer de leve, antes de baixar a boca, descobrindo sua barriga, mordendo e arranhando com os dentes, até chegar ao pênis ereto e pulsante que lambeu com luxuria, mostrando os olhos azuis escuros pelo desejo antes de colocar o máximo possível na boca. Kyuubi não fechou os olhos por pura força de vontade ao sentir a garganta libertando o gemido baixo e deleitado, enquanto Naruto movia a boca sobre seu pênis, queria levar a mão àquela cabeça dourada e o auxiliar, mas não podia, porque Naruto o prendera, e era isso e não a corda que o mantinha atado. Naruto o queria amarrado, e amarrado permaneceria até Naruto o libertar. Porem sentia que mesmo mantendo um ritmo lento, Naruto estava levando-o cada vez mais para perto do seu limite, e sabia disso, pela forma como ele gemia e como os olhos azuis luziam maliciosos.

- Não posso agüentar mais – Kyuubi gemeu puxando as mãos, parando no meio do processo.

- Não pode – Naruto sorriu, lambendo a glande do outro e então saiu do meio das pernas dele, vindo de quatro por sobre seu corpo e o beijando com luxuria – ou não quer?

- Naruto – Kyuubi falou em tom de advertência.

- Queria saber como é seu gosto – Naruto falou beijando o pescoço e ombro do outro – você nunca goza na minha boca, apenas dentro de mim, porque?

Kyuubi gemeu, descontrolado, puxando as mãos e sentindo Naruto as fixar novamente onde estavam.

- Seja um bom demônio e deixe eu brincar – Naruto pediu – onegai, Kyu.

Kyuubi concordou com um gemido estrangulado, recebendo mais um beijo antes de Naruto voltar a sugar seu pênis, agora mais rápido, mais desesperado, quase selvagem e isso arrancou um gemido de surpresa e deleite ainda mais intenso do ruivo preso à cama. Naruto poderia mantê-lo assim para sempre, não se importaria nem um pouco.

Naruto acariciava os testículos do outro enquanto o chupava com sofreguidão, queria mesmo saber qual era o gosto do outro, porque até então, era a única coisa que jamais haviam feito. Kyuubi o deixava o estimular com a boca, mas jamais gozava nela, somente dentro dele e queria saber o porque. Sentiu então o membro dentro de sua boca pulsar, sorriu vendo o ruivo fechar os olhos gemendo e então sentiu o jato quente de sêmen batendo em sua garganta, quase o fazendo engasgar. Tossiu de leve, mas engoliu quase tudo, e o pouco que escorreu por seu queixo, limpou com a mão, usando para lubrificar os dedos que usaria na próxima provocação.

- Muito bom – Naruto falou sentando entre as pernas do outro, abrindo as suas e erguendo os quadris enquanto levava os dedos com o sêmen do outro ao seu ânus – mas realmente, ainda o prefiro aqui.

Kyuubi rosnou, vendo dois dedos entrarem naquela entrada que era somente sua, Naruto o estava provocando demais, estava o enlouquecendo, tirando-lhe totalmente a razão. Os gemidos baixos que o loiro produzia enquanto se preparava o excitavam ainda mais, vendo que Naruto estava quase pronto para ele e que já estava mais do que pronto para Naruto.

- Onegai – Kyuubi viu a palavra saindo de sua boca, estava realmente suplicando e Naruto o olhou, como que estivesse esperando somente isso – eu preciso de você.

- Hai – Naruto tirou seus dedos de dentro de si e se colocou de joelhos na cama, indo sentar sobre o ventre do outro – e eu preciso de você.

Kyuubi gemeu, sentindo o loiro sentar sobre seu membro e o fazer escorregar para dentro de si com força, colocando-o todo de uma só vez enquanto apertava seus ombros, gemendo baixinho seu nome.

- Ah – Naruto gemeu, beijando a boca do outro – estava sentindo falta disso.

- Eu também – Kyuubi falou, mordendo o lábio inferior de Naruto.

O loiro sorriu, apertando as unhas nos ombros fortes assim que começou a se mover, arrancando os dois do mundo e os levando a um mundo pessoal, onde só havia aqueles corpos juntos, esquentando-se.

- Me desamarre – Kyuubi pediu, precisava tocar naquela pele.

Naruto gemeu em concordância, precisava daquelas mãos grandes e calejadas sobre seu corpo. Desamarrou rapidamente as mãos atadas, deixando a corda cair no vão entre a cama e a parede e sentiu as mãos em sua bunda, compassando seus movimentos, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais.

Kyuubi se inclinou sobre o loiro, deixando-o quase deitado sobre suas pernas enquanto cadenciava as estocadas movendo os quadris de Naruto com as mãos e então alcançou um dos mamilos, sugando-o com força e o mordendo, arrancando um gemido mais alto do seu loiro. Naruto gostava de um pouco de dor durante o sexo, ou talvez fosse ele que gostasse, não sabia dizer, estava misturado demais a Naruto, já não sabia mais o que era um o que era o outro e se algum dia foram mesmo pessoas diferentes. Naquele momento, eram um, e isso era tudo que realmente importava.

- Mais – Naruto pediu – onegai...mais...meu Kyu...

Gemendo em concordância, puxou o loiro para ainda mais próximo de si, movendo as pernas para que envolvessem sua cintura antes de voltar a segurar aquela bunda, comprimindo o corpo de Naruto ao seu, vendo o loiro o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior, a cor rosada que antecedia seu gozo tomando aquele rosto divino, investiu ainda mais forte, ainda mais profundamente, para levar os dois juntos, como deveria ser.

Os dedos se cravaram em seus ombros e costas, gerando uma dor prazerosa, o gemido de Naruto, quase gritando seu nome o fez gemer o nome do loiro e juntos eles chegaram ao ponto máximo, fundidos como um só, para mais uma vez voltarem a ser dois.

Ofegantes e abraçados, eles ficaram , ainda na mesma posição, com Kyuubi sentado sobre a cama e Naruto sobre ele, serenando aos poucos, recusando-se a deixarem as sensações que sentiam irem embora.

- Eu te amo – Kyuubi falou contra o pescoço suado de Naruto.

- Também – Naruto falou se apertando um pouco mais – tanto, tanto, que morreria se você me deixasse.

- Nunca – Kyuubi prometeu – jamais.

- Morro de medo que um dia você se farte de mim e vá embora – Naruto revelou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do outro.

Kyuubi puxou Naruto delicadamente pela nuca, fazendo com que o loiro o olhasse, como amava aquele pequeno, como precisava dele. Será que Naruto não tinha percebido, será que não havia notado.

- Eu lhe disse, iria ter seu corpo até me fartar, até ficar saciado – Kyuubi falou, vendo o loiro concordar, os olhos mostrando tristeza e insegurança – eu sou um ser voraz, Naruto, e quero tudo seu, seu corpo, seu coração, sua mente, tudo. O problema é que nunca é o bastante, por isso permanecerei o resto de minha existência a seu lado, desejando sempre mais, porque nunca é o suficiente. Eu termino de o amar e já volto a ter vontade de fazer novamente, passamos a maior parte do tempo nessa cama e você mal dorme e come. Por isso me controlo, para que você não se fira ou adoeça porque se fosse somente pela minha vontade, passaríamos a eternidade nos amando, sem parar, sem interrupções.

Naruto sorriu.

- Por você, eu me afasto – Kyuubi falou beijando os lábios daquele que amava – por que você assim deseja, eu realizo as missões que me dão, porque isso o faz feliz. Mas a única coisa que desejo, é estar aqui, com você junto a mim. Se passamos uma ou duas noites apenas abraçados um ao outro, é porque você precisa dormir e descansar, e porque eu não desejo ferir esse corpo que eu amo. E eu fico contente por te ter entre os meus braços, por te saber protegido junto a mim. Mas minha vontade, meu desejo, é sempre estar dentro de você e o ouvir gemer. Sempre, para sempre.

Naruto o beijou, agarrando-o com carinho.

- Fique comigo então – Naruto pediu quando o beijo acabou – para sempre, e me faça feliz, como tem feito. É só o que preciso para ser forte e realizar minha missão. Sem você ao meu lado, eu não vou conseguir.

- Nada pode me tirar do seu lado – Kyuubi falou sorrindo e acalentando Naruto, limpando a lágrima solitária que descia pela face perfeita – somente o seu desejo pode me afastar de você.

- Então você vai estar comigo para sempre – Naruto sorriu, encostando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro, cansado e satisfeito. Deixou um suspiro feliz sair de seus lábios, era aquilo que realmente precisava, era aquilo que passara a vida esperando. Aquele calor, aquele carinho, aquela pessoa, seu demônio, seu anjo.

Kyuubi sorriu, sentindo seu pequeno serenar em seus braços, feliz por finalmente poder aplacar as inseguranças daquele coração generoso, então sentiu a perturbação, emoções contraditórias, desejos incontidos, e olhou para fora da janela, vendo o Uchiha parado sobre o telhado enfrente. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, vermelho contra vermelho, dois demônios, porem um deles era completo, era absurdamente mais forte. Ainda mais quando a mão de Naruto subiu para o rosto do ruivo, acariciando-a e rompendo o contato com os olhos do Uchiha ao exigir sua boca para mais um beijo.

- Ainda sou bonzinho demais? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ie – Kyuubi sorriu malicioso – acho que acabei o pervertendo, pequeno.

Naruto sorriu, empurrando o outro para se deitar e então olhou pela janela, encarando o moreno antes de puxar com a mão a cortina. Sasuke sentiu um arrepio ao encarar os olhos azuis de Naruto. Sentira a força do outro, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, porem só temera mesmo quando os olhos azuis o encararam. Havia uma mensagem nada dissimulada naquele olhar, 'você pode olhar, mas jamais poderá tocar', era pura e simplesmente isso. Estava de fora, como sempre estivera. Naruto não seria seu, nem antes, nem agora, nem jamais. Não seria pela simples vontade do loiro de não querer. Naruto já tinha escolhido aquele com o qual repartiria seus dias.

Estava se ferindo e ferindo Naruto ao observar os momentos que partilhava com aquele que amava. Enganara-se pensando que era o ruivo que procurava, que quase obrigava Naruto a aceitá-lo, vira hoje, porque Naruto assim decidira, que Naruto desejava o outro com igual ardor, com igual vontade. Observara e ouvira tudo, do mais baixo sussurro até o mais alto gemido e nem mesmo seu orgulho podia o salvar de saber que aquilo não era para ele, jamais teria Naruto em seus braços, o loiro jamais desejaria seus carinhos, Naruto o mandava seguir seu caminho, porque ele estava seguindo o dele e sendo feliz, e isso apesar de amargo, era estranhamente libertador.

**Nota da Li:**

Foi estranho fazer esse capítulo, estranho porque realmente queria fazer, e porque ele parecia não querer sair. Mesmo assim, ele foi quase obrigado a isso.

Espero que Simca-chan tenha gostado da idéia de fazer um segunda casal com bunshin's, reconheço que travei quando vi (porque eu realmente vi em minha mente) Naruto com dois Kyu, um em cada lado. Então tive que apelar para dois casais, não consegui, e quando aos brinquedos, acabei ficando somente com a corda mesmo, num clássico bonitinho e totalmente prazeroso aos dois.

O próximo capítulo é o último, sobre o nome do último demônio dessa série, eu realmente amo tríades. Mas o que posso fazer?

Obrigado pelo apoio de todos, espero que tenham gostado e,

Beijos da Li.


	3. Sasuke

As coisas não estavam saindo exatamente como ele pensava que sairiam, na verdade, se fosse realmente parar para pensar sobre i

**Naruto não me pertence, não tive a genialidade de criá-lo. Por isso não estou rica, Orochimaru foi criado e Sasuke sofre muito pouco e a Sakura ainda está viva.**

**Essa é mais uma das fics Li Morgan, isso quer dizer que é Yaoi, contem lemon e esse aviso basta para aqueles que não apreciam o gênero fechem a janela. Não aceito reclamações sobre isso. Também não aceito falta de educação.**

**Demônios **

**Sasuke**

**--**

As coisas não estavam saindo exatamente como ele pensava que sairiam, na verdade, se fosse realmente parar para pensar sobre isso, constataria, para sua irritação, que nada saíra como ele pensava ou queria.

Voltara a Konoha, estava novamente entre a elite da vila, era um dos ninjas mais fortes, mais respeitados, reconquistara sua posição, reconquistara tudo que desprezara no passado, menos uma coisa: Naruto.

Agora estava ali, preparando Konoha para a festa que comemoraria dez anos da administração do Rokudaime, dez anos de mudanças sobre mudanças, dez anos de quase completa paz. Naruto lutara, debatera e impusera mudanças que no inicio chocaram, que fizeram muitos olhos se voltarem a Konoha e pensar que a vila enfim decaia, mas os resultados, quase automáticos, mostravam que não. Konoha se tornara mais forte, mais justa, mais limpa. Os aldeões estavam mais felizes, mais prósperos, os ninjas se sentiam reconhecidos pelo conhecimento que era distribuído a todos, os conselheiros, agora os lideres das famílias, estavam participando das realizações, das ações. Não que precisassem, o conselho existia para auxiliar um Hokage quando esse liderasse sozinho, ou mediar quando havia dois Hokages reinantes, porem, naqueles dez anos, Naruto nunca fizera nada, ou pensara em algo, que não fosse completamente apoiado pela Godaime, assim como que pelo conselho.

Quem imaginaria que o genin mais atrasado, o último dos últimos, o fracassado Uzumaki Naruto, teria uma mente tão boa para administração, teria uma voz tão firme para comandar? Shikamaru, pensava Sasuke, Shikamaru sempre soubera, Neji desconfiava, e Shino tinha plena certeza. Naruto nascera para comandar Konoha, com sua mão firme e amorosa, com seus olhos que viam alem e que compreendiam tudo. Nascera sobre o signo da desgraça e do ódio, aprendendo primeiro a odiar para depois cair rendido por um amor profundo e eterno por Konoha, pela vila que agora estava a seus pés. Agora todos sabiam da linhagem de Naruto, de seu sangue antigo provindo de Redemoinho, de seu pai Hokage, e não qualquer Hokage, mas o próprio Yondaime, o herói. Tal pai, tal filho, os mais antigos comentavam, deixando claro que tais mudanças só não haviam começado antes, porque o Yondaime não tivera tempo para as aplicar. Namikaze Minato fora eleito Hokage durante os tempos tumultuados das guerras, usura os símbolos de tal poder por muito pouco tempo, e morrera antes de seu rosto ter sido esculpido na pedra. Agora estava lá, ao lado do de Sandaime e Godaime, olhando para Konoha com orgulho, enquanto o rosto tão parecido de seu filho, olhava a mesma vista, também na pedra, como o amado Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha.

As vezes, para aqueles que tinham mais visão, ou eram mais observadores, podia-se ver o próprio Naruto, em pé sobre a cabeça do pai, olhando Konoha, observando, pensando, refletindo. Sabiam que era ele pela pose, pelos braços cruzados sobre o peito, pela forma como o sobretudo preto balançava pelo vento, pequeno de longe, e ao mesmo tempo, passando a sensação de conforto e proteção de um deus. Uzumaki Naruto, o último dos jinchuurikis, o mais temido de todos, com a bijuu mais poderosa, aquele que usava o poder da bijuu que um dia quase destruirá Konoha para a proteger, e todos respiravam mais tranqüilos por isso. A nomeação de Naruto fora o necessário para que todos se sentissem protegidos, nenhum outro ninja era tão forte, nenhum outro ser humano possuía tal poder, nenhum outro líder tal amor por sua terra e gente.

Naruto era tudo que um dia Sasuke pensara e ser, e tudo que desejava ter, mas era-lhe proibido, estava completamente fora de seu alcance. Cometera erros demais, fora estúpido e egocêntrico demais, acreditando que sairia pelo mundo, que conseguiria o poder que almejava, que realizaria sua vingança, e depois retornaria, e tudo seria exatamente como fora antes dele partir. Machucara, ferira e desdenhara de Naruto por muitas vezes, nunca imaginando que um dia Naruto iria cansar disso, nunca lhe passando pela cabeça que Naruto poderia deixar de se importar com ele. Perdera Naruto, a única coisa boa que tivera em sua vida, desde que os pais morreram. Perdera Itachi, cujos objetivos e ações eram leais a Konoha, cujo amor por ele havia o levado a aceitar a morte e a se entregar a ela, destruindo o vingador, esfregando na face do baka ototo sua cegueira. Itachi o conduzira de forma hábil, nunca entregando fatos, mas instigando-o a procurar verdades, coisa que Sasuke, em sua ignorância e prepotência, não fizera. Saíra de Konoha sem nunca ter aberto um dos extensos relatórios sobre o massacre Uchiha, passara três anos com Orochimaru sem nunca procurar ou exigir conhecimento que não os de batalha. Não preparara sua mente como havia preparado seu corpo, achando que tudo que fazia era justificado. Acabara por perder o irmão e perder Naruto, acabara por realizar suas palavras, era um solitário, era um vingador, não tinha nada, não tinha ninguém. Passara aqueles dez anos se esforçando e lutando para reconquistar seu lugar, dez longos anos, e sentia que o preço por sua tolice era cobrado a cada vez que via os olhos de Naruto se iluminando ao olhar o ruivo que era quase sua sombra, seu protetor e seu amante.

Uzumaki Kyu, a vila o adorava também, confiavam nele, apreciavam o jeito esquivo e desinteressado com que os brindava, achavam graça no tom superior com que os ignorava, mostrando sempre que seus olhos, voz e interesse eram apenas do loiro Hokage, que era leal apenas a ele. Isso era admirado, porque todos sabiam que Naruto era leal a Konoha, e isso fazia o poderoso Kyu leal a Konoha também. Era até divertido, Sasuke pensava, se não fosse tão doloroso, analisar que seu comportamento era parecido com o do ruivo, que ambos eram esquivos e arrogantes, que ambos só se importavam com seus objetivos. Porem a diferença profundas entre eles, era que Kyu jamais traíra ou machucara Naruto, ao contrario, mesmo sendo o que mais conhecia o poder do jovem loiro, Kyu protegia Naruto com uma adoração sem limites, protegendo-o de tudo. Não havia missão impossível para ele, não havia exercito que o fizesse fracassar ou atrasar. Os pedidos de Naruto eram ordens para o ruivo, ninguém sabia como, e nem queria realmente saber, o fato era que Kyu realizava missões complexas em metade do tempo normal, jamais falhava e sempre retornava para o lado de Naruto, que sempre sorria muito mais com o ruivo a seu lado.

- Problemático – Shikamaru resmungou terminando de distribuir as ultimas tarefas, olhando os genins que estavam construindo as barraquinhas e pensando que eles eram realmente um bando de insubordinados, pensando se fora assim também e descartando a idéia – Naruto anda de mal-humor.

- Hai – Chouji concordou, entregando aos genins os enfeites – três dias já.

- Ele volta hoje – Sasuke se viu falando, ouvira sobre a missão de Kyu, sabia o tempo estimado.

Shikamaru bocejou, mas Sasuke pode ver que era forçado, apenas para esconder o sorriso malicioso, e viu que Shikamaru sabia disso, por isso sorriu de lado para o Nara.

- Espero que ele não se atrase para a festa de amanhã – Chouji comentou sorrindo também – seria realmente constrangedor homenagear o Hokage quando ele não está presente.

- Ainda mais porque nobres representantes de outras vilas estará aqui – Shikamaru apontou – apesar de achar que Gaara saberá muito bem onde e o que Naruto estaria fazendo se isso viesse a acontecer.

Sasuke concordou e então ouviu a risadinha de Chouji, maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo, gentil, como o grande Akimichi.

- Isso se o Kazekage não estiver desaparecido também – comentou Chouji.

Sasuke olhou o amigo, e então sorriu, era fato conhecido que Gaara sempre se atrasava quando estava em Konoha, culpa de um certo oi-nin, para a diversão dos amigos e exasperação dos irmãos.

- Problemático – Shikamaru resmungou sem ocultar o riso – esses kages.

Sasuke riu, porque precisava rir para não chorar, porque mesmo sabendo que Naruto jamais seria seu, doía pensar em Naruto nos braços de outro, desejando outro, se entregado a outro. Tentava se conformar pensando que Naruto era feliz, que enfim era realmente feliz, nos braços de alguém forte que o amava sem limites e sem pesares, que o aceitava e apoiava exatamente como era, que não impunha mudanças em Naruto, que respeitava sua natureza afetuosa e passional, mas doía, porque isso somente lhe mostrava que Naruto jamais teria sido feliz ao seu lado, que Naruto jamais teria sido dele, mesmo que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

--

Dez anos, Sakura pensou, olhando a vila da janela da sala da Godaime, Tsunade ainda possuía uma sala lá, ainda trabalhava na administração da vila, menos do que antes, é claro, já que tinha seus deveres no hospital, mas Sakura podia ver que trabalhava ainda mais e com mais empenho do que antes. O responsável por isso era Naruto, que soubera usar as habilidades de Tsunade efetivamente, não a distraindo com questões complexas como encaixar o melhor ninja ou como agir sem deixar Konoha enfraquecida. Tsunade, Shizume, Ino e ela observavam as fichas médicas dos ninjas, analisando e procurando possíveis danos que normalmente eram imperceptíveis, mas que poderia ir se acumulando com o tempo e gerar falha ou uma lesão mais complexa. Naruto queria seus ninjas fortes e bem, e Tsunade adorava aqueles enigmas, buscava em cada ficha, em cada corpo, seus mistérios, suas características únicas, conhecendo ainda mais o corpo humano, a maneira shinobi, descobrindo novas características do chakra. Era normal ver a sensei rir quando descobria algum dano, quando o curava, impedindo assim que outros órgãos, tecidos ou ossos fossem atingidos, eliminando assim a possibilidade de uma fraqueza.

Sem as responsabilidades pesadas da vila, Tsunade florescia, bebendo menos, apostando menos e sendo muito feliz. Claro que a loira sempre iria sentir falta de seu ototo, de seu koi e de Jiraya, mas dificilmente pensava neles, e isso se devia a Naruto, sempre ele.

Sakura sabia que não podia realmente se aproximar do loiro, sabia que não era intima dele, sabia que jamais poderia impor sua vontade sobre o loiro. Não temia mais por sua vida, somente sabia que aquilo que um dia fora seu, não era mais, porque fora tola, porque fora estúpida demais. Naruto jamais precisara dela, permitira que ela vivesse e estivesse ao seu lado, a protegerá, mas não gostava mais dela, não a admirava, nunca precisara dela, ao contrario, ela que sempre precisara dele. Naruto não a desejava por perto agora, respeitava seu talento, apreciava seu trabalho, porem não lhe dava espaço para nada mais. Perdera seu melhor amigo, perdera seu protetor e nada do que fizesse poderia tornar as coisas como eram, e nem ela desejava isso. Agora ela era Haruno Sakura, médica, ninja e mulher. Agora ela era forte, agora, qualquer que fosse a sua equipe, qualquer que fosse sua missão, seria realizada com sucesso, porque era forte, porque era rápida e esperta, mas jamais teria novamente o prazer de ter alguém que a protegesse, mesmo porque não permitiria isso, tivera somente um protetor, e esse se chamava Uzumaki Naruto, não soubera reconhecer e apreciar isso e como autopunição, jamais dependeria de outro alguém novamente. Protegia a todos, tentando assim compensar Naruto, tentando reverter os danos que fizera, tentando merecer os sorrisos que o loiro ainda dava, tentando merecer a confiança que ele tinha nela.

- Droga – Tsunade reclamou mais uma vez, olhando a ficha de Naruto – porque eu não consigo achar?

- O que? – Sakura perguntou preocupada – algum problema?

- Não – Tsunade amassou mais uma vez a ficha – aquele maldito continua mantendo o corpo dele completamente limpo.

- Ele? – Sakura perguntou confusa, não era a primeira vez que Tsunade se referia a Kyuubi assim.

- É – Tsunade olhou nos olhos da pupila – porque?

- Sensei, assim parece que você está falando de alguém, e não do demônio raposa – Sakura falou sorrindo e viu Tsunade sorrir para ela.

- Sakura, não tente entender todas as minhas palavras – Tsunade falou, seu tom era levemente cortante – as coisas que você jamais compreenderá, assim como há coisas que eu jamais entenderei.

Sakura olhou espantada a sensei e então concordou, Tsunade jamais mentiria para ela, e ela realmente não sabia se queria saber tudo que Tsunade sabia ou entendia, mesmo porque, via nos olhos ambarinos, que havia mistérios demais, conhecimento demais e com isso responsabilidades demais.

- Naruto está mais magro – Shizume apontou desamassando a ficha de Naruto, mais uma vez – e acho que está abatido também, embora continue sorrindo.

- Tolas – Tsunade falou entre os dentes, irritava-se com a superficialidade que algumas vezes tomava conta das suas discípulas, que tomava conta da vila e muitas vezes dela mesma, se revoltava com isso – ele não tem comido, não tem dormido direito, sua pele está mas pálida, seus movimentos mais lentos, isso sempre acontece quando ele está fora da vila.

Shizume sorriu docemente, olhando Tsunade, sabia que a mulher era confidente de Naruto, que fora a primeira a saber do envolvimento dos dois, e a única que tinha a permissão para examinar o esquivo Uzumaki Kyu. Não invejava-a por isso, não temia mais o ruivo, mas ainda sentia um incomodo quando os olhos vermelhos se fixavam nela, fazia de tudo para não ser notada por ele, que sempre lhe sorria. Aquele tapa dado há muitos anos, ainda era motivo de riso para o ruivo, assim como as reprimendas que dera a Sakura naqueles anos todos, até que a kunoichi entendesse seu lugar, e o que perdera. Ele não era propriamente educado, nem mesmo atencioso, olhava tudo e todos como se fossem apenas coisas que ele tinha de suportar para estar perto de Naruto, mesmo com o tempo que havia passado, Uzumaki Kyu, o Anbu sem passado, que ninguém sabia de onde viera, mostrava amor e dedicação inesgotáveis a Naruto.

Qualquer um poderia ser brindado com o sorriso superior, com o de desprezo, e com a fria indiferença do ruivo, mas somente Naruto recebia o lindo sorriso amoroso, o divertido, era somente para Naruto que aqueles olhos brilhavam e o ruivo tendia a ser vingativo e prepotente com aqueles tolos e fúteis o suficiente para tentar invadir seu espaço pessoal, ou o do Hokage.

- Kimi poderá sair do hospital essa semana – Sakura falou, como que se lesse os pensamentos da sempai – os danos não foram extensos, já estão curados.

- Ela me pediu que punisse o Uzumaki – Tsunade falou, quando usava o sobrenome, era de Kyu que falava, porque Naruto seria sempre Naruto, amado e respeitado, mesmo quando irritante – não teve coragem para procurar Naruto.

- Ela foi avisada – Shizume falou irritada agora, odiava aquela futilidade e a ninja seria punida se continuasse com isso – ele mesmo a avisou a jamais se aproximar.

- Eu os vi – Sakura falou, olhando pela janela antes de olhar para a sensei e sempai – juro que nunca o vi tão irritado e cheio de desprezo como quando os vi. Ele disse para ela com todas as letras que ela não era nada para ele, que não a queria de forma alguma, que ela não era nem uma leve sombra do que Naruto era.

- Sempre foi de conhecimento geral que Uzumaki Kyu não perdoa aqueles que ousam insultar Naruto – Tsunade falou, admirava aquele maldito demônio por sua dedicação a Naruto, e vira, nesses anos todos, que era realmente a melhor pessoa para Naruto, o loiro desabrochara nos braços da bijuu, tornara-se ainda mais forte, tornara-se aquilo que fora profetizado. Naruto sempre seria lembrado como aquele que mudou o mundo shinobi, como aquele que o tornou mais humano – assim como sempre foi de conhecimento geral que ele ignora a todos, somente Naruto lhe importa.

- Algumas pessoas são tolas e fúteis demais – Shizume falou, lançando um olhar de lado para Sakura, porque ela um dia fora exatamente como essa Kimi – ele é um homem bonito, um shinobi completo e forte, e é inalcançável, pois é claro seu amor e relacionamento com Naruto. Um desafio tentador, fazendo os mais fracos pensar que se o conquistarem, terão o que Naruto tem, serão como Naruto é.

- Não é o Uzumaki que faz Naruto ser quem é – Tsunade falou irritada – Naruto é como é apenas por ser Naruto.

- Exatamente – a voz soou da janela por onde Sakura estivera olhando, lá estava, como que convocado pela menção de seu nome, o ninja ruivo e poderoso de quem falavam – eu nada tenho haver com a forma que ele cresceu, com o poder que moldou para si. Naruto teria sido e feito o mesmo sem a minha existência, apesar de que acredito que teria sido um pouco menos sofrido.

- Besteira – Tsunade cortou, ela era a única, depois de Naruto, que podia falar assim como o ruivo arrogante – a solidão de Naruto não está somente no fato de ser um jinchuuriki, e sim em sua orfandade, e tendo os pais que tinha, isso teria acontecido mais cedo ou mais tarde. Minato jamais teria ficado de lado para assistir Konoha ser ameaçada, Kushina jamais pensaria duas vezes. Foi dado a ela a escolha, ela ou seu filho, ela escolheu Naruto, protegeu-o com seu chakra para que nenhum mal acontecesse a ele, morreu por isso, sorrindo por ouvir o choro de Naruto. Morreu feliz porque seu filho, aquele que levava seu sangue nobre e era a prova do amor dela e de Minato vivia. Nenhuma mãe teria feito diferente, nenhum pai teria feito diferente.

- Quem sabe? – Kyuubi perguntou e então andou até a mesa, analisando a ficha de Naruto – alguma diferença?

- Sabe que não, insuportável – Tsunade falou irritada e então sorriu – o corpo dele é perfeito, nenhuma macula, nenhum dano, nem mesmo cicatriz, externa ou interna. Simplesmente perfeito, e cada dia mais forte.

O ruivo sorriu de lado, arrogante, como se aquilo fosse uma conquista sua, Sakura pensou e então olhou Shizume, aqueles olhos vermelhos sempre faziam a sempai tremer de leve. Não entendia Kimi, não entendia como ela não sentia aquela aura de distanciamento e expulsão, como podia insistir em seduzir aquele ruivo que deixava claro que não tinha olhos para nada alem do que Naruto? Que não tinha ouvidos para outras vozes que não a do loiro? Que só tocava em outros corpos para punir e assassinar, mantendo a ternura e carinho apenas para a pele dourada de Naruto? Uzumaki Kyu estava completamente fora do alcance de qualquer um que não o loiro.

- Ele está mais magro – Shizume falou – está...

- Abatido – Kyuubi falou, cortando a mulher, gostava dela, ela realmente amava seu pequeno, protegia-o como uma irmã mais velha, mas era uma tola que se deixava enganar pelos sorrisos dele, como a maioria ali – não tem comido ou dormido direito, e a culpa é minha.

- Hai – Tsunade sorriu cruel e então suspirou, mostrando a face maternal – Naruto é sensível demais, sempre que você sai em missão, sempre que está fora, ele fica instável. Não come direito, não dorme direito, se afunda em trabalho e projetos, passa mais tempo em sua sala e quase temos que o obrigar a ir parta casa.

- Ele se acostumou a não ser mais sozinho – Kyuubi falou.

- Deve temer também – Sakura falou e viu os três pares de olhos nela, cada um com uma expressão, mas os de Tsunade e os de Kyu pareciam desdenhar do que falava – suas missões são sempre A, S e SS. Sabemos que você é forte, mas mesmo assim, sempre há a possibilidade de ser ferido ou morto...

- Não, não há – Kyuubi cortou – jamais.

Sakura acreditou, e temeu. Como aquele ruivo tinha a convicção de que jamais se feriria ou morreria em missão? Como podia afirmar aquilo assim?

- Naruto simplesmente sente saudades então? – Tsunade falou, fazendo os olhos de todos se voltarem para ela, que sorria maternalmente – você tem feito bem a ele.

- É meu dever – Kyuubi falou andando pela sala, indo de volta a janela – e meu prazer. Onde ele está?

- Não está na sala dele? – Shizume perguntou vendo o ruivo a olhar como se perguntasse se ele estaria ali se Naruto estivesse na sala dele e suspirou, aquele ruivo era intratável às vezes – então deve estar em um dos campos de treinamento.

- Naruto está treinando a ocultar seu chakra e presença – Tsunade sorriu para o ruivo, quando ele pareceu refletir e se concentrar – Kiba me informou que Naruto já consegue até mesmo ocultar seu cheiro completamente. Parece que terá uma longa busca.

Kyuubi sorriu, pensando que a mulher, mesmo sabendo quem e o que ele era, ainda o subestimava. Não precisava usar seu corpo ou habilidades para buscar Naruto, estava vinculado a ele e onde quer que Naruto estivesse, ele poderia estar com um simples desejo, mas preferia a forma humana de busca, pela excitação. Naruto já deveria saber que ele estava na vila, já deveria ter sentido sua proximidade, então o surpreenderia, em vez de vagar pela vila atrás de seu pequeno, em vez de o caçar, iria para casa e deixaria seu loiro vir até ele.

- Mais magro – Kyuubi falou sorrindo de lado – abatido, vocês disseram. Então terei que o alimentar e relaxar, afinal, amanhã é o dia daquela besteira de comemoração.

- Não é...

- Claro – Kyuubi não permitiu que Sakura continuasse – essa comemoração sempre existiu, só mudaram o nome e o motivo. Sei muito bem que meu menino não era bem vindo nela até mostrar quem e o que era. Não pense que eu esqueço daquilo que foi feito ao meu Naruto, o que perdoou. Naruto é o aprendiz de santo entre nós, é aquele que tem misericórdia, eu não. Se não saio por ai machucando e matando aqueles que tiveram a coragem de bater e maltratar meu Naruto na infância e adolescência, é porque isso traria mais dor e sofrimento ao meu Naruto, e não porque esqueci ou perdoei. Sua vida, também, Haruno Sakura, só foi poupada porque Naruto assim desejou.

Sakura tremeu de medo, porque mesmo sem mostrar qualquer instinto assassino em seu chakra, aqueles olhos vermelhos mostravam que poderia matá-la rápida e dolorosamente, e que sua força, seu treinamento, suas habilidades, de nada adiantariam em uma luta contra ele. Mostravam que jamais seria uma luta, porque não tinha nem mesmo um décimo da força do outro, por isso ela baixou os olhos, ignorando o sorriso cruel do ruivo.

- Então não tem nenhum pudor em reconhecer que Naruto o domina? – Tsunade provocou, já estava acostumada as ameaças do ruivo, e sabia que ele jamais as cumpriria, porque Naruto assim desejava.

- E porque teria? – Kyuubi perguntou sorrindo maldosamente e então maliciosamente, vendo a mulher corar de leve, aquelas mentes eram previsíveis demais – é de conhecimento de toda a vila que esse ninja aqui – isso foi dito com uma ironia extrema – é completamente dedicado a seu Hokage. Ou não?

- Hai – Tsunade sorriu ao ver o ruivo pular a janela – onde vai agora?

- Para casa – Kyuubi falou – Naruto já sabe que eu estou de volta.

- Como? – Sakura perguntou curiosa, vendo o ruivo balançar a cabeça em negação e partir, pulando por sobre os telhados – como Naruto pode saber?

- Não faça perguntas tolas – Tsunade repreendeu. Ela realmente não entendia como ainda não era de conhecimento geral a verdadeira identidade do ruivo. Para ela, que reconhecera algo não humano no momento em que o vira acompanhando Naruto a sua sala a muitos anos, era absolutamente enervante ver tão grandes habilidades medicas em suas discípulas, e reconhecer que suas mentes eram restritas. Naruto estava certo quando refutou seus avisos a muitos anos, as pessoas realmente só vêem o que desejam ver.

--

Naruto estava sentindo o corpo dolorido pelo longo treinamento, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, já que havia vencido Neji mais uma vez. Sentia dentro de si a certeza de que seu amante estava por perto, e o procurará sobre o ombro, pensando que ele iria buscá-lo, como sempre e então sorriu. Hoje ele não seria caçado, então teria que ser o caçador. Entrou em casa pela janela do quarto, começando a tirar a roupa, o que demorou um pouco, já que ela grudava em sua pele ainda molhada pelo banho de cachoeira. Ficou apenas com a calça negra, sabendo que seu demônio estava na cozinha, podia ouvir o barulho de panelas e sentir o cheiro de comida sendo feita. Kyuubi, o demônio raposa com que vivia a muito, estava cozinhando, e ele sabia que era para ele, porque o demônio não precisava comer. Pegou dentro de sua bolsa o arame especial que tinha ali, estava morrendo de fome, mas não era de comida.

O ruivo não se virou quando sentiu Naruto saindo do quarto e parando perto dele, encostando no balcão, próximo demais e ao mesmo tempo, tão longe. Sacudiu a panela, fazendo seu conteúdo girar, aquilo era necessário para dourar por igual. Naruto pode então contemplar aqueles músculos se contraindo e relaxando. Kyuubi, seu Kyu, a ruína de sua existência, e seu amor. O corpo forte estava exatamente igual ao que era há doze anos, quando o vira pela primeira vez fora de sua cela e se entregara a ele pela primeira vez. Os cabelos ruivos desciam longos pelas costas fortes, amarrados por uma tira de couro negro. Estava sem o sobretudo também, descalço e apenas com aquela calça negra justa que moldava aquele corpo, fazendo Naruto salivar. O desejava, o amava, precisava dele como de ar. Era sempre uma tortura ficar em Konoha enquanto ele estava fora, era sofrível entrar naquela casa e saber que não seria agarrado em um canto, que não teria aqueles braços para o proteger durante a noite.

Se o ruivo fosse realmente humano, Naruto temeria por sua vida e saúde enquanto estava longe, mas não era. Era uma bijuu, e não qualquer bijuu, mas a mais poderosa de todas, e estava com ele, precisava dele, da mesma forma como era necessário.

Kyuubi então desligou o fogo, olhando sobre o ombro para o loiro antes de despejar o contudo da panela em um prato e colocar sobre a mesa. Naruto, estava três dias longe, quase quatro. Observou que ele estava realmente mais magro, mais abatido, mas tinha um sorriso sereno, quase sensual demais naqueles lábios rubros e carnudos.

Não havia mais nenhum traço da criança ou do adolescente que fora um dia. Já era mais alto do que ele, para sua leve irritação. O corpo ainda era delgado, suavemente trabalhado, mostrando músculos potentes e treinados por vários métodos de luta. A pele dourada brilhava ao sol da tarde que invadia a cozinha pelas janelas amplas e limpas. Sabia o exato sabor daquela pele, o cheiro dela, a textura. Sabia onde tocar para fazer Naruto tremer e se arrepiar, onde apertar para fazer o loiro gemer. Os traços masculinos eram suavizados pelos cabelos loiros que caiam soltos até os ombros. Naruto os mantinha assim agora, e muitos diriam que era a cara de seu pai, mas Kyuubi sabia que não era. A boca de Naruto era diferente, mais ampla, mais carnuda, os olhos mais vulpinos, ainda mais com aquelas marcas nas bochechas douradas, que o marcavam como seu jinchuuriki, como parte dele.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio, os olhos azuis estavam fixos nos dele, mas sentia a alteração dos batimentos de Naruto, o cheiro de excitação no ar.

- Vou – Naruto sorriu vendo o ruivo empurrar o prato em sua direção e se sentar em uma das cadeiras – estou morrendo de fome.

Kyuubi sorriu de lado, vendo Naruto andar pela cozinha, parando a suas costas antes de se inclinar e beijar seu pescoço. O inocente não existia mais, o amante tímido também não, naqueles anos juntos, Naruto adquirira uma confiança tremenda, sabendo seduzir da mesma forma como era seduzido, mostrando-se uma aluno aplicado e depois um mestre exigente e era delicioso descobrir as vontades e desejos do loiro. Alguns humanos diziam que o sexo acabava com o tempo, que a rotina deixava-o fraco, e que antigos casais acabavam tendo que apelar para fetiches e brinquedos para reascender a relação. Ele e Naruto sempre usaram fetiches e brinquedos, nunca sentira a menor quebra no ritmo sexual deles, mas isso podia ser porque Naruto possuía mais energia do que os outros e ele era uma bijuu. Limites corporais não eram nada para ele, e quase nada para Naruto, e mostravam a parte física de seu amor sempre que podiam, ainda mais quando obrigados a se manterem afastados.

- A comida vai esfriar – provocou, sentindo Naruto deslizar e sentar em seu colo, mas não o envolveu com as mãos, estava querendo saber onde aquele loiro traquina queria chegar.

- Não permitirei isso – Naruto falou beijando o ombro do outro, antes de alinhar os rostos e o beijar, sentindo então o controle do outro ruir enquanto os lábios pareciam querer o devorar. Estava sentado sobre uma parte do outro que mostrava que não fora só ele que sentira falta do corpo do outro. A forma como a ereção do outro se comprimia contra sua bunda, cada momento mais dura e potente, lhe mostrava que seu demônio sentia a mesma fome que ele, então alimentaria os dois.

- O que...

Naruto sorriu, terminado de amarrar as mãos do ruivo na cadeira, mantendo-as afastadas dele.

- Teve sua chance de me tocar – Naruto decretou sorrindo antes de roçar os lábios nos dele – agora só o fará quando eu assim desejar.

Kyuubi gemeu, Naruto tinha uma tara por o amarrar, não que estivesse reclamando, não quando via o loiro sair de seu colo e abrir os botões da calça com uma clama enervante. Puxou a mão, tentando burlar Naruto e notou que seus pulsos atados não se moviam um centímetro que fosse, por isso olhou Naruto, que ria, começando a baixar a calça com calma pelos quadris.

- Fio especial – Naruto falou empurrando a calça pelas coxas, os olhos fixos nos vermelhos enquanto aqueles olhos pareciam o devorar e ameaçar – um arame ninja feito para me conter, e a você...gostou?

Um rosnado baixo foi a reposta, Naruto sabia que havia surpreendido o outro, e que ele o queria tocar, por isso mordeu de leve seu lábio, tirando uma perna e depois outra da calça, deixando-a no chão, como uma possa escura antes de vagar as mãos pelo peito desnudo do outro. Mais gemidos e rosnados, enquanto lambia cada uma dos mamilos do seu demônio, antes de baixar a boca pelo abdômen.

- Pequeno – Kyuubi gemeu, estava impaciente já, por mais deliciosa que fosse a tortura. Naruto estava quebrando as regras que eles haviam silenciosamente feito. Sempre se amavam de forma rápida, forte e selvagem quando se encontravam, mas Naruto agia sem pressa, apenas a ereção do loiro mostrava que estava tão impaciente e desejoso quanto ele – está...

- Você as quebrou – Naruto falou – quando não foi atrás de mim. Esperei você no lago...nu...

Kyuubi fechou os olhos gemendo, porque Naruto estava nu a sua frente e adorava o tomar dentro da água, apertando-o de encontro às rochas da cachoeira, sentindo a força da água bater neles enquanto tomava aquele corpo, afogando os gemidos lascivos com sua boca. Adorava também o levar para a pequena gruta que somente eles conheciam, onde amaria Naruto sobre o chão rochoso, com respingos de água batendo neles, deixando aquele corpo ainda mais luminosos.

- Tive que me virar sozinho – Naruto falou lambendo a pele que descobria por abrir a calça negra, com um puxão brusco, libertou a ereção latejante, lambendo-a e umedecendo-a com sua saliva antes de se afastar e sentar sobre a mesa. A mão foi ao seu pênis mais uma vez – fiquei imaginando que era sua mão que me acariciava.

Kyuubi gemeu mais uma vez, jogando o corpo para frente, lambendo os dedos que Naruto colocava em sua boca e assistindo o loiro se masturbar enquanto colocava um dos pés e seu ombro, para afastá-lo e ajudar a abrir suas pernas antes de escorregar dois dedos para dentro de si, se preparando. A forma como os olhos azuis estavam escurecidos pela paixão, como o rosto estava corado pelo prazer e que aquela boca vermelha se abria em gemidos doces fazia o ruivo desejar se libertar ainda mais, pela primeira vez, não era sua vontade que o mantinha atado como Naruto queria, pela primeira vez, Naruto usava algo que o prendia realmente e isso o excitava ainda mais.

- Achei que iria me encontrar lá, que me amaria, mas você não foi – Naruto falou soltando sua ereção e tirando os dedos de dentro de si, estava mais do que preparado, por isso desceu para o colo do ruivo novamente, fazendo as ereções se encontrarem, roçando-se e arrancando gemidos dos dois – tive que me virar sozinho... e então chego em casa, o vejo, e você nem para me beijar...

Kyuubi gemeu quando sentiu as mãos de Naruto em seus ombros, o loiro se apoiava nelas e no chão, roçando o peito nele, deixando-o morder um dos mamilos enquanto guiava sua ereção para dentro dele. Sempre quente, sempre estreito, sempre gostoso como daquela primeira vez, só que agora dificilmente havia dor. Como adorava estar dentro de Naruto, como se sentia vivo, mais do que quando realmente estivera vivo, mais do que quando matava e destruía. Estar dentro de Naruto era sua redenção, estar com Naruto sua missão e objetivo.

- Como você é grande – Naruto gemeu de encontro a seu ouvido, baixando os quadris antes de afastar as mãos e as apoiar na mesa, inclinando o troco enquanto os pés se colocavam na cintura do ruivo, apoiando os movimentos dele – como senti falta de você dentro de mim...estava desesperado já...

- Naruto – pediu gemendo, aquele ritmo lento iria o matar, por mais delicioso o prazeroso que fosse, tinha que tocar Naruto, tinha que sentir o calor daquela pele se derretendo em suas mãos.

- Ie – Naruto falou olhando lânguido para os olhos vermelhos – será como eu desejo...ah...

Os olhos azuis não deixaram os vermelhos, nem mesmo quando se contraiam pelo prazer. Naruto foi aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos, sorrindo quando Kyuubi começou a usar os pés para ter apoio e elevar os quadris, mostrando como desejava e entrando ainda mais nele, que se abria todo para recebê-lo, mas que não lhe permitia tocar mais pele.

Era completamente erótico estar dentro de Naruto, ouvindo seus gemidos baixos, seus ofegos deliciosos enquanto tinha os olhos azuis fixos em si. Naruto o punia por quebrar as regras, e estava adorando aquela punição, sabendo que tão logo estivesse satisfeito, o loiro o desataria. Era sempre assim, Naruto sempre o desamarrava, precisava de suas mãos o tocando tanto quanto precisava tocar.

- Kyu – Naruto chamou se jogando contra o outro, as mãos voltando a se apoiar nos ombros fortes, enquanto os quadris se moviam naquele ritmo frenético, a ereção se comprimindo contra o abdômen do outro, latejando, mostrando que logo gozaria – ah...meu demônio...

- Maldito – Kyuubi gemeu antes de tomar os lábios de Naruto, abertos pelo prazer, prontos para receber sua língua em um convite sensual – que truques aprendeu...ah...demônio...

Naruto riu voltando a beijar o ruivo, que gemia de encontro a sua boca enquanto usava os músculos do esfíncter para o prender e puxar para dentro de si. Aprendia-se coisas interessantes lendo os livros de Jiraya, tinha que reconhecer, ainda mais quando isso aumentava seu prazer. Jogou a cabeça para trás, cravando as unhas curtas nos ombros do ruivo, gritando de prazer o nome do outro enquanto gozava, contraindo-se totalmente e trazendo o ruivo consigo.

Lânguido e ofegante, beijou o pescoço do outro, lambendo seu suor antes de se afastar um pouco e beijar de leve aqueles lábios abertos e tão ofegantes quanto ele. Um sorriso presunçoso se estendeu por sua boca, vendo a forma ainda mais faminta como o ruivo o olhava e então começou a o desamarrar, sentindo a mão liberta apertar sua cintura antes da outra se juntar a ela. Não se espantou quando foi erguido e apoiado sobre a mesa, quase deitado sobre o tampo frio, mas gemeu surpreso quando o ruivo o estocou, mostrando que não perdera sua ereção ao gozar, mostrando que agora teriam o segundo tempo.

- Estava realmente com saudades – Naruto provocou antes de ter a boca tomada em um beijo violento.

Kyuubi rosnou, saindo de dentro de Naruto e o virando sobre a mesa, deixando-o com o peito colado ao tampo enquanto erguia aquela bunda redonda e investia em uma firme estocada que fez Naruto gritar de dor e prazer. As mãos do loiro se apoiaram no tampo, tentando agarrar alguma coisa, e deslizando por ela enquanto as mãos formes do ruivo agarravam seus quadris e ele investia com força, com brutalidade, deixando-o trêmulo de prazer.

- Agora é minha vez de comandar – Kyuubi rosnou, ouvindo os gemidos altos de Naruto, sentindo aquele corpo todo tremer de desejo a cada estocada que dava, enfiando-se mais e mais dentro daquele corpo dourado que era somente seu.

- Hai...hai...ah...Kyu – Naruto gemia aos gritos, pensando que aquilo era realmente maravilhoso, adorava quando o ruivo era possessivo e descontrolado o amando, quando se descontrolava ao ponto de quase o violar – não posso...não...Kyuubi...meu Kyu...ah...

Kyuubi gemeu, apertando a ereção do loiro, reacesa por suas investidas violentas, aquele Naruto submisso que implorava por prazer o fascinava tanto quando o prepotente que o dominava. Mesmo sabendo que deveria estar sendo doloroso, sentiu Naruto gozar em sua mão, sujando a mesa e o chão da cozinha, enquanto o loiro empinava ainda mais aquela bunda, se abrindo para ele, se contraindo entorno dele. puxou então os cabelos loiros antes de o beijar sobre o ombro, sentindo Naruto o beijar languidamente enquanto se despejava mais uma vez dentro daquele corpo, abafando seu próprio grito de satisfação naquela boca travessa antes de cair sobre naruto, mais ofegante do que antes, ainda mais realizado e satisfeito. Só então saiu de dentro do loiro, não se espantando com o filete de sêmen e sangue que saiu junto com seu pênis, não se arrependendo do modo como o tomara, mas o recompensando ao o tomar nos braços e o conduzir para a cama.

- Sabe – Naruto falou encostando a cabeça no ombro do outro, enquanto seus braços contornavam aquele corpo quente – realmente senti saudades.

- Reclame com o Hokage – Kyuubi falou colocando Naruto com cuidado sobre a cama, deitando ao lado dele e o puxando para perto – é ele quem me manda ficar longe.

- Vou falar – Naruto sorriu travesso beijando o peito do ruivo – mas sabe, você é o melhor ninja dele, então é normal que ele te envie, ainda mais porque infelizmente não pode te acompanhar.

Kyuubi rosnou levemente, a maior parte de suas missões era arriscada demais, não permitiria Naruto no meio delas, o loiro poderia se ferir, fora que ver aquele corpo dourado lutando o excitaria demais e poderia provocar erros durante a missão. Então parou, chocado por seus pensamentos, estava vendo a si mesmo como uma ninja, como um humano e ouviu a risada baixa e sonolenta de Naruto.

- Você pode ser o meu demônio, Kyu – Naruto falou abraçando-se ao outro, aconchegando-se e aninhando-se, sonolento demais para permanecer muito mais tempo desperto – pode ser imortal, mas é o meu koi, o meu amante, o homem que eu escolhi para estar ao meu lado.

- Eu o escolhi – Kyuubi respondeu acariciando Naruto, olhando aquele rosto antes lascivo ficar suave e quase infantil com o relaxamento e sono, por isso afastou os cabelos úmidos pelo suor dos olhos azuis – eu o desejei e tomei.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu beijando o dedo que acariciava seu rosto antes de o morder de leve – e eu o mantive ao meu lado, não? Mantive contente e satisfeito, não?

- Sabe que sim – foi a resposta dada pelo ruivo, que tentava não sorrir.

- Então? – Naruto perguntou antes de bocejar quase infantilmente e esfregar o rosto no ombro do outro – quem escolheu quem, Kyu?

O ruivo apenas sorriu, beijando levemente os lábios vermelhos, vendo Naruto ir adormecendo. Haviam se escolhido, e assim seria, sempre juntos, por toda a eternidade, porque no momento em que o bendito Yondaime Hokage, o pai daquele loiro que tinha nos braços, o dividira em dois e o selara em seu único filho, não tinha lhe tirado absolutamente nada, mas lhe entregue aquilo que faltava. Nunca fora realmente inteiro, até ter Naruto em seus braços. Somente junto a Naruto era completo, assim como o loiro só era completo junto dele. Bijuu e jinchuuriki, demônio e anjo, e no fundo, partes destinadas a se encontrarem e se unirem, para sempre.

--

Mas uma vez, Sasuke assistira Naruto e Kyu se amando, mais uma vez invadira a intimidade deles, em sua defesa, tinha apenas a justificativa de que fora atrás de Naruto para lhe comunicar que os preparativos estavam todos prontos, horas antes do previsto. Claro que era uma desculpa trôpega, porque poderia ter ido embora no momento em que vira Naruto amarrando o ruivo e se despindo, mas não pudera se mover. Suprimira seu chakra, suprimira sua presença, para não alertar sobre sua presença e assistira a transa deles com ávido interesse, desejando estar no lugar do ruivo, e então, quando pensara que tudo estava acabado, vira o ruivo recém libertado dominar Naruto e o violar sobre a mesa, para a delicia do loiro, que o instigava e ajudava.

Vira e ouvira tudo, mais uma vez, e enfim entendia que Naruto estava com Kyuubi no Youko, a bijuu que deveria estar selado dentro dele e viu que era a causa daquilo ter começado. Entendia agora porque o ruivo ser tão poderoso, porque não ter passado, era uma bijuu, algo que não era humano, algo amaldiçoado e daninho, que vivia sobre o teto de Naruto, que tinha seu corpo, que possuía seu amor. A bijuu que quase destruíra Konoha, andando pela vila, protegendo-a e a Naruto, porque essa era à vontade do loiro.

O ser mais poderoso do mundo, dominado e rendido pelo loiro barulhento que um dia pensara ser um fracassado, um desperdício de espaço e tempo. Um ser que podia com sua força sujeitar o mundo a seu comando, que poderia destruir tudo e todos, rendido pelos caprichos de um ninja. Derrotado por um Hokage e dominado por outro. Vencido pelo pai e seduzido pelo filho.

Entendeu então que jamais teria Naruto, porque Naruto sempre fora daquele ruivo, daquele demônio, e jamais seria um demônio bom o suficiente para merecer Naruto. era uma amaldiçoado, como todo seu clã fora, amaldiçoado com o desejo de ter mais do que merecia, de possuir mais do que conquistara e precisara ver outro demônio para entender isso.

A bijuu que poderia ser dominada pelo seu Mangekyou Sharingan, agora só podia ser dominada pelos olhos azuis de Naruto. O loiro que poderia ter mantido a seu lado apenas o reconhecendo, agora só pertenceria ao demônio mais forte, aquele que sabia ser humilde ao ponto de se mostrar humano, aquele que poderia ser espeto e corajoso o suficiente para expor seu coração e sentimentos e os colocar aos pés do loiro.

Fora completamente derrotado, e sua vida seria amarga e solitária, tal como havia pensado que era quando ainda vivia em Konoha, e era a esperança, o gênio admirado. Naquela época tivera pessoas ao seu lado, velando por ele, protegendo-a a distância, naquela época tivera a admiração e respeito de Naruto, seu reconhecimento e desdenhara disso, agora, aceitaria aquilo que Naruto lhe desse e seria agradecido e ficaria contente. Não merecia Naruto, não merecia Konoha, mas se esforçaria para merecer usar os símbolos daquela vila, para ser visto como um irmão e igual. Lutaria e se esforçaria para merecer a nova chance que Naruto lhe dera, a nova chance que todos lhe davam. Porque percebia agora, que até o maior dos demônios podia fazer isso, então ele, que era apenas um Uchiha, poderia também. Se o demônio raposa podia se portar assim, então não era se rebaixar, porque uma coisa ele sabia, Kyuubi no Youko jamais baixava sua cabeça. Tal e qual Naruto, jamais se curvava a ninguém, jamais se rendia a ninguém, ele também seria assim, e também a prenderia a ser grato.

Sasuke então tirou os olhos da janela pela qual assistira todo o encontro e pulou para o chão, seu comunicado não era importante, e então sorriu, de verdade, pela primeira vez em anos, vendo o sol tingir o céu azul de vermelho, estava em casa, finalmente.

Sakura, que saia do prédio de administração nessa hora, viu Sasuke, e viu o sorriso dele, sereno pela primeira vez, verdadeiro, e pensou que ele estava ainda mais belo, e ainda mais distante. Como ele, ela perdera tudo para aprender a dar valor ao que recebera. Como ele, ela vira aquilo que era mais importante sumir, para então se dar conta dos erros que cometera. Sorriu então, vendo o pôr-do-sol, pensando que enfim os três antigos genins do time sete estavam em paz, finalmente os três tinham encontrado seu lugar no mundo e seu rumo, claro que Naruto tinha os superado, mais uma vez, como sempre.

Kakashi, do telhado da casa de Naruto, viu os dois alunos andando, cada um em numa direção, viu a forma como se cumprimentaram, e sorriu erguendo os olhos para os rostos esculpidos na pedra. Sua dívida com o Yondaime, seu sensei, estava finalmente paga. Finalmente podia entender as palavras do Sandaime, finalmente podia entender o comportamento da Godaime e então sorriu ainda mais , vendo o rosto de Naruto esculpido na pedra, olhando Konoha como se seu simples olhar reproduzido ali a protegesse e suspirou. Finalmente, sua dívida com Obito estava paga, protegera seu parente, ensinara-o, mesmo com palavras dolorosas, e protegera aquele que fora como ele. Ao olhar Naruto, podia ver o homem que Obito se tornaria se tivesse sobrevivido, ao olhar Naruto, podia se desculpar por ter demorado demais, por ter entendido tarde demais o que era importante e por conhecer Naruto, sabia que Obito jamais o culpara e o que fizera era parte dele, a parte mais forte e mais honrada, aquilo que diferenciava ninjas de heróis, homens de lideres. A capacidade de se sacrificar pelos outros, de sangrar pelos companheiros e de saber sempre o que é importante e proteger isso, mesmo com o custo de sua vida, era o que tornava Obito e Naruto especiais e únicos, jamais esqueceria o amigo, mas finalmente poderia se perdoar, finalmente o tempo de punição e pena estava acabado.

Fazendo um selo, ele desapareceu com uma nuvem de fumaça, finalmente estava liberado do fardo pesado que era aceitar genins. Quando a festa acabasse, iria falar com Naruto e pedir para ser reintegrado a Anbu, onde o serviço era muito mais leve e muito mais rápido. Finalmente, poderia ficar apenas com seus demônios internos e pessoais e não entender e guiar aqueles que eram verdadeiros demônios.

Fim.

**Nota da Li:**

Finalmente, desculpem a demora, mas é que estava viajando e não podia chegar perto de um pc sem que um de meus amados irmãos resolvessem que precisavam dele com urgência. Assim como não consigo criar com alguém olhando sobre meu ombro e olhando o que estou escrevendo, por isso o capítulo ficou rondando na minha mente, se modificando sempre até que tivesse o tempo e a oportunidade de o escrever. Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu realmente gostei de fazer Demônios.

Agora vou me despedir, e me dedicar a outros projetos. Obrigado a todos que leram e mandaram opiniões e sugestões, o apoio de vocês foi muito importante.

Para todos que me acompanharam até aqui,

Beijos da Li.


End file.
